


You are the storm

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, University, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Kagami ha a che fare con la propria frustrazione sessuale, Aomine non riesce a liberarsi dai ricordi del passato, Takao non sa gestire la gelosia e Himuro ha una crisi di nervi, mentre Akashi cerca di combattere il suo disturbo mentale (senza troppo successo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Io e le long fic non ci amiamo. Soprattutto quando io decido di scriverne una e postare subito ben sapendo che potrei avere una crisi di nervi pari a quella di Himuro, ed esplodere nel processo. Soprattutto quando si tratta di gestire così tanti personaggi.  
> Questo è un esperimento. Un esperimento che bene o male è già delineato, per cui speriamo in bene. Iniziamo il viaggio? Spero vi troverete bene. ♥

_'Cause you're the storm that I've been needing_  
And all this peace has been deceiving  
I like the sweet life and the silence  
But it's the storm that I believe in  
  
Cardigans - You’re the storm 

I. 

È una stanza piccola e immersa nel buio, la loro.  
In realtà, in quella camera non c’è nulla di nuovo - è quella che Kagami ha occupato in solitudine per quasi tre anni, prima che la sua vita prendesse una piega piacevole a discapito degli avvenimenti che lo avevano coinvolto, seppur indirettamente. È sempre il letto a una piazza e mezzo, quello che si mangia buona parte dello spazio, è sempre la stessa la luce che filtra attraverso le fessure delle persiane e illumina i granelli di polvere sospesi a mezz’aria, rendendole piccole stelle in mezzo alla penombra. L’unica novità, che passerebbe sicuramente inosservata all’occhio più distratto, è accovacciata contro il suo corpo, con le gambe intrecciate alle sue e la fronte premuta contro il petto. Ha un respiro così lento e silenzioso che Kagami si chiede spesso se non sia morto durante la notte.  
È una novità che va avanti da un anno e mezzo.  
Affonda il naso nei capelli chiari di Kuroko, respirando a pieni polmoni. Lascia scivolare pigramente il braccio libero da sotto le coperte per andare a cercare il cellulare sul pavimento, l’altro bloccato sotto la testa del compagno. Solleva il telefono e sblocca la tastiera per storcere il naso, sospirare, e rimettere il dispositivo a terra. È il giorno peggiore di tutta la settimana, il venerdì, perché lui non ha assolutamente niente da fare, e Kuroko invece è impegnato fino alle due del pomeriggio e non tornerà comunque a casa prima delle quattro per colpa di Momoi. Non sa mai come passarle, quelle giornate - e buttare il tempo giocando a basket con Aomine non lo stimola particolarmente. Sa che comunque, andrà a finire proprio così.  
L’orologio segna le sette meno dieci. La sveglia avrebbe dovuto suonare in meno di cinque minuti, ma lui odia il suono costante e fastidioso della suoneria, per cui l’ha disattivata come suo solito, andando poi ad avvolgere il braccio attorno alla vita di Kuroko.  
“Ohi,” sussurra piano al suo orecchio, accarezzandogli i capelli scompigliati, “è ora di svegliarsi.”  
Kagami sorride, andando a puntellare il mento sopra la testa di Kuroko. Quello mugola appena in protesta, struscia il viso contro il suo petto e poi ricade in catalessi, almeno apparentemente. Sono i baci pigri sul petto, quegli schiocchi umidi e dolci, che gli fanno capire che è sveglio.  
È il loro rituale mattutino. Kuroko non è capace di carburare fin da subito, ha bisogno di almeno dieci minuti perché riesca solo a dire una parola. Kagami è la sua sveglia personale, perché per quanto entrambi si ostinino ad affidarsi alla sveglia del telefono, lui apre gli occhi sempre prima che quell’oggetto infernale disturbi il silenzio della loro casa. Non importa che debba uscire dopo Kuroko, o che debba addirittura restare a casa: il suo ragazzo riceve sempre la stessa sveglia ogni mattina, la fatica del cominciare a vivere troppo presto compensata dai suoi baci sul viso e le mani sulla sua schiena. A Kagami non pesa, in fondo. Non è mai stato uno che amasse poltrire fino a tardi, e dopotutto non vede altro che vantaggi, a svegliarsi con la persona che ama, qualunque sia l’orario. Può approfittare del torpore mattutino per sentire contro di sé il corpo dell’altro senza pensare davvero a niente.  
Kagami cerca la fronte tra i capelli in disordine dell’altro, e quando la trova preme le labbra sulla pelle ancora calda, socchiudendo gli occhi. La mano sotto la testa di Kuroko si tende appena e comincia a massaggiare la nuca, e lentamente cominciano ad arrivare alle sue orecchie i primi mugolii d’assenso, dolci come un sorso di cioccolata lungo l’esofago. Kagami si ritrae appena, piega le gambe tra quelle di Kuroko e cerca il suo sguardo ancora perso nel limbo del sonno. Lo bacia tra gli occhi, sulla punta del naso, prima di accarezzare con premura le sue labbra. Acchiappa quello inferiore tra le sue, giocandoci appena, umettandolo appena con la punta della lingua. Il mattino ha un sapore strano, da un anno e mezzo a questa parte. È un sapore che non gli dispiace sentire sulle labbra, anzi. Schiocca un bacio, su quelle labbra, prima di allontanarsi per dedicarsi alle guance, al mento, al collo. Si ferma lì per cercare riposo, per sentire l’odore di Kuroko impregnargli le narici, mentre Kagami silenziosamente prega che resti con lui a fargli compagnia fino a quanto il suo proprietario non tornerà a casa. La mano libera passeggia sulla colonna vertebrale, salendo fino al collo per poi scivolare lentamente fino alla curva appena accentuata del bacino e fermarsi lì.  
“Buongiorno, Kagami-kun,” sente, e il suono della sua voce ancora impastata di sonno lo fa sorridere contro il suo collo, portandolo a lasciare un altro bacio su quella pelle immacolata. Sa che non dirà nient’altro fino a quando non abbandoneranno il letto a malincuore, ma a lui sta bene così.  
“Buongiorno,” risponde, abbassando la voce per riflesso, per non disturbare la quiete di quel momento. Un altro bacio sulla spalla e Kuroko sparisce tra le sue braccia, muovendo le gambe per annullare fin quanto possibile la distanza tra i loro corpi e affondare nel suo petto. “Abbiamo un altro quarto d’ora prima che tu debba alzarti. Se vuoi intanto posso prepararti la colazione.”  
Glielo chiede ogni volta, pur sapendo che la risposta sarà sempre la stessa. Kuroko preme con appena più forza la fronte contro il suo petto, scuotendo impercettibilmente la testa. Kagami sorride e osserva come il disastro di capelli continui a peggiorare, e poi li appiattisce con la mano, baciandolo sull’attaccatura. “D’accordo, d’accordo,” mormora, e poi il silenzio li inghiotte, e i quindici minuti diventano venti, ma tanto non importa a nessuno.  
Il silenzio idillico che si era venuto a creare viene interrotto dal grattare di zampe contro la porta, e Kagami alza gli occhi al cielo.  
“Il tuo cane vuole entrare,” sussurra, come a chiedere il permesso per potersi alzare. Kuroko non sembra volerglielo concedere.  
“È anche il tuo cane,” risponde con la voce spezzata dal sonno. “Ancora cinque minuti, poi mi alzo…” e quello basta a far capire a Kagami che per oggi ha vinto lui. L’idea di avere solo cinque minuti per riempirsi le mani del corpo dell’altro gli fa stringere appena il cuore - come se poi andasse tanto lontano. Gli bacia la fronte per l’ennesima volta, lasciando scorrere la mano sulla schiena e chiudendo gli occhi per sentire meglio contro il palmo i rilievi appena accennati dei pochi nei che costeggiano la sua colonna vertebrale. Conosce il suo corpo così bene che potrebbe disegnarlo - se solo sapesse tenere una matita in mano.  
Fuori dalla porta, Nigou abbaia una, due, tre volte. È la rottura dell’equilibrio pacifico e silenzioso che avvolge quella fetta di mondo ancora addormentata, è la fine di un privilegio che, quando la bestiaccia è chiusa fuori dalla loro camera, non dura mai abbastanza. Kuroko si allontana, e subito Kagami sente il freddo solleticargli i muscoli addominali e penetrare fino alle ossa. Sa benissimo che è solo un’impressione, un’esagerazione della sua stupida mente ma che nella sua testa ha senso: è come essere separati dall’abbraccio caldo di una coperta in pieno inverno. Forse persino peggio.  
Scosta le coperte di lato e allenta la presa sulle gambe di Kuroko per permettergli di mettersi seduto e cominciare a prendere contatto con la realtà. Kagami lo osserva nella penombra, quel poco di luce che entra dallo spazio tra le ante delle persiane che traccia una linea dorata sulla sua schiena mentre si stiracchia. Vorrebbe baciarne ogni centimetro, vorrebbe far scivolare la lingua lungo il solco appena accennato della spina dorsale, scendere fino alle natiche, stringerle quel poco che basta per sentire l’altro gemere e-  
“Kagami-kun, andiamo?”  
Scuote la testa e cerca di riprendersi dai suoi stessi pensieri. Annuisce, sospirando, e quando Kuroko esce dalla stanza per andare a salutare Nigou, lui si mette seduto e dà il tempo al sangue di defluire dalle sue parti intime, e risalire di nuovo al cervello.

Sarebbe tornato a dormire, una volta salutato Kuroko. Davvero, le sue uniche intenzioni erano quelle, perché non avevava intenzione di mettere piede fuori di casa almeno fino all’ora di pranzo fin da quando aveva aperto gli occhi e visto il viso rilassato del suo ragazzo ancora addormentato.  
E allora cosa ci fa, lì?  
“Lega il cane e vieni a giocare.”  
La voce di Aomine raschia fastidiosa contro le sue orecchie, ma in fondo non può ignorarla, anche perché l’unico motivo per cui alla fine ha messo il naso fuori dalla porta di casa è quello, non di certo per portare fuori Nigou a fare la sua passeggiata mattutina. “Non c’è bisogno di legarlo,” sbotta, chinandosi per dare al cane una coccola sulla testa, “non è mica una bestia ineducata come te.”  
“Non serve l’educazione, per giocare.”  
Non può dargli torto. Arrotola le maniche della sua maglietta attorno alle spalle, prima di compiere qualche rotazione per scaldarsi. Aomine lo guarda con gli occhi di chi ha fame di adrenalina, e di certo Kagami non può tirarsi indietro, nonostante abbia ancora sullo stomaco il french toast lasciato a metà da Kuroko e un’abbondante piatto di uova e verdure. “Vediamo di fare una cosa veloce,” esclama, e dopo aver lanciato un’ultima occhiata a Nigou per essere certo che non abbia iniziato a scomparire come il suo padrone mette piede nel campo, facendo schioccare le ossa del collo.  
Aomine sorride, cominciando a palleggiare e piegando appena le gambe, in attesa. “Il primo che arriva a ottanta punti vince. Chi perde, offre il pranzo all’altro. Niente all you can eat, ovviamente, io quella robaccia non la mangio.”  
“Sembri sicuro di te, oggi.”  
“Diciamo che ho le mie motivazioni.”  
Sogghignano entrambi allo stesso tempo. Per quanto apparentemente sembra sopportarlo, Kagami alla fine si ritrova ad apprezzare la presenza di Aomine nella sua vita. Per lo meno, può dare sfogo alle sue frustrazioni sulla palla, e non è roba da poco quando si ritrova spesso a combattere contro se stesso. Sono tre secondi eterni, quelli che passano mentre loro si studiano, immobili al centro del campo. Il rimbalzo della palla contro il cemento rimbomba nelle sue orecchie con forza, e quando Aomine scatta di lato per scartarlo i suoi occhi sono incollati alle sue mani, e seguirlo viene spontaneo, addirittura automatico. Ormai conosce l’altro come le sue tasche, così tanto che si eguagliano, così tanto che non c’è nemmeno più divertimento, nel giocare insieme - questa è una bugia, e ne è consapevole, ma di tanto in tanto ama elevarsi al suo livello, Kagami, e perdersi in questioni che lo portano lontano dal suo problema attuale.  
Una cosa da niente, in verità. Ma meno ci pensa, più riesce a mantenere il controllo, e più riesce in questo, meno crea problemi a se stesso e a chi gli sta attorno. Fissa la palla come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza, la segue come se fosse un cane col suo padrone - un po’ come Nigou fa con Kuroko quando lo accompagna in bagno, quando va con lui sul balcone, quando lo segue a letto e lui deve combattere per reclamare il suo posto -, la rincorre come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita - un po’ come fa lui con Kuroko quando la paura di vederlo scivolare dalle dita incombe con forza sulla sua stupida testa da stupido Kagami.  
Stupido Kagami davvero.  
Ci sono due secondi - davvero, sono due contati - in cui perde il pallone di vista, e fa male quando lo ritrova, alla fine, che rimbalza sulla sua testa. Si piega per riflesso, premendo le mani dove ha ricevuto la bocca e imprecando per il dolore, e la risata di Aomine gli fa venire mal di testa. Lo guarda in cagnesco, mentre si rimette in piedi, e non dà all’altro nemmeno il tempo di dire qualcosa che lui gli è già addosso, la mano tesa per rubargli la palla e il corpo già proteso in avanti per correre verso il canestro, per poi quasi abbatterlo con la forza che mette nella schiacciata. Atterra di peso, buttando fuori dai polmoni tutta l’aria che ha in corpo.  
È di nuovo Aomine a riportarlo alla realtà. “Ohi, idiota,” sbotta, avvicinandosi per recuperare il pallone, “se mi sfasci il canestro ti sfacio l’esistenza. Poi vai a dirlo tu ai bambini, che non possono più giocare?”  
“Scusa,” risponde Kagami, e in realtà si stupisce delle sue parole, ma cerca di non darlo a vedere. Non è comunque per Aomine che si scusa, no. È più per altro per i bambini appena citati, che si sente in colpa. Ma in ogni caso, Aomine agita la mano e approfitta della sua distrazione per riprendere il gioco e correre verso il suo, di canestro, recuperando rapidamente i due punti che l’altro gli ha fregato poco fa. “Non si gioca così, comunque.”  
“Quando c’è il cibo in gioco è tutto permesso, Kagami.”  
“Se stai morendo di fame perché la tua ragazza non ha ancora imparato a cucinare, magari potresti semplicemente dirlo, no?” sbotta, e non vorrebbe essere acido, ma sta pensando al rumore del legno del canestro che si scheggia e ai due punti fregati, all’immagine della schiena di Kuroko tracciata dalla luce dorata del primo mattino che si è fissata dietro le sue palpebre, e a tutto quello che ne consegue. “Senza dover andare in ristorante.”  
“Lo dici solo perché ti stai cagando sotto,” ride, e per lui sembra così facile, fregargli il pallone e buttarlo dentro il canestro. Persino Nigou abbia in disappunto, a bordo campo. Kagami in risposta lo guarda e tira fuori la lingua, indicandolo.  
“Tu, a cuccia, o niente pranzo anche per te.”  
Quello replica abbaiando ancora, scodinzolando per chissà quale motivo. Kagami sbuffa, si asciuga il sudore dalla fronte col dorso della mano; non sono nemmeno le nove, eppure già si muore di caldo, l’afa che forma una cappa sopra le loro teste e si mangia tutta l’aria fresca.  
Non ama particolarmente l’estate.  
“Sei già stanco?”  
“Ma nemmeno per sogno. Preparati.”  
“Con vero piacere.”

Lo ha lasciato vincere. Ovviamente, non poteva fare altrimenti. Gli occhi di Aomine brillano, mentre ordina _chawan mushi_ , _tendon_ , _kamaboko_ , e qualunque altra cosa che contenga anche solo vagamente del pesce. Lui si limita a un _yakiniku_ , ed è già tanto se tornerà a casa con ancora qualche yen nel portafoglio. Grazie al cielo è dovuto passare a portare Nigou a casa, prima, e ha potuto prendere qualche altro soldo dal suo gruzzolo per le emergenze nascosto nel cassetto della scrivania di Kuroko, dentro _Io sono un gatto_. “Dovresti ringraziarmi per la carità.”  
“Quale carità? Ho vinto,” replica l’altro, e non c’è davvero modo di sbagliarsi, quando usa quel tono. Aomine riconosce la differenza tra una vittoria per carità e una perché gli ha fatto un culo tanto, e questo è chiaramente il secondo caso. “Non è colpa mia se ti porti in campo i tuoi problemi,” dice poi, scrollando le spalle.  
Di colpo, Kagami si ricorda perché ha perso.  
Abbassa lo sguardo, arrossendo sulle orecchie. Non ha intenzione di entrare in argomento, per cui sta in silenzio e prega che qualcuno arrivi subito con i loro piatti. La fortuna, però, non è proprio dalla sua parte. “Che è successo, mh?” chiede Aomine, e i tendini delle sue mani si irrigidiscono, impedendogli di stringere le dita sul palmo. Kagami muove le labbra come se stesse gustando qualcosa, mentre cerca le parole giuste per esprimere il suo dilemma senza far trapelare troppo - Aomine sa già abbastanza cose perché non debba mettersi in ridicolo più del dovuto, ma al momento non crede di avere le forze per affrontare il discorso, e vorrebbe davvero evitare.  
La cameriera arriva portando con sé la piastra bollente e Kagami ringrazia il cielo, il Dio in cui non crede, persino l’omamori che ha nella tasca interna della borsa di scuola, un regalo di Kuroko di due inverni prima. “Succede il solito, che sono un idiota,” risponde, alzando le spalle, e poi comincia a mangiare senza nemmeno ringraziare per il pasto per evitare di dire una parola di più.  
Aomine non pare cogliere. Ringrazia la sua cameriera, quando arriva con il suo cibo - ce n’è così tanto sul tavolo, adesso, che giura sull’esame di Anatomia che dovrà dare di lì a qualche giorno che se quell’idiota osa sprecare del cibo, glielo farà mangiare dal naso, altroché. Questo, comunque, non gli impedisce di parlare. “Ti masturbi?”  
“Cos-” Kagami tossisce con forza, sentendo una briciola di impanatura andargli di traverso. Forse dovrebbe assecondare il suo destino e lasciarsi morire, perché si chiede come possa rimanere in vita dopo una domanda del genere, in un posto pubblico, in pieno giorno. “Sei ammattito?”  
“Sono serissimo.”  
Beve un sorso d’acqua, e per un momento è indeciso se sperare che gli vada di traverso anche quello o no. Quando appoggia il bicchiere, Kagami diventa consapevole del suo viso in fiamme, e di quanto abbia alzato la voce ponendo l’ultima domanda a Aomine, considerando i volti straniti delle persone che hanno attorno. Guarda tutti con fare minaccioso per pochi istanti, e tanto basta ai poveri commensali per tornare ai loro piatti.  
“Che razza di domanda è?”  
“Una domanda più che lecita. A parte che non capisco perché devi piantare tutto questo casino per niente, manco fossimo nel Medioevo. Masturbarsi è una cosa normalissima e-”  
“Non è normale chiedere a una persona se si masturba _in un luogo pubblico_ ,” lo interrompe, sibilando le ultime parole tra i denti. Aomine alza un sopracciglio e lui glielo vorrebbe spaccare a suon di pugni, ma non può, perché _sono in un luogo pubblico_ , ma pare che tra i due lui sia l’unico ad essersene accorto.  
“Ho chiesto solo se ti masturbi, non ti ho chiesto dove preferisci farlo.”  
“Non era quello che intendevo e lo sai benissimo.” Si passa una mano sulla fronte. Improvvisamente gli sembra di essere davanti a Izuki, e non è davvero una cosa divertente, lui che le sue battute non le ha mai capite. Questa, in verità, l’ha colta al volo, ma è così inutile e fastidiosa che l’unica cosa che suscita in lui è la voglia di riempire la faccia di quell’idiota di pugni. “E in ogni caso non sono cose che ti riguardano.”  
“Eccome se mi riguardano. Passo con te due terzi della settimana, e l’unico momento in cui posso giocare decentemente contro qualcuno lo passo con un idiota che ha chiaramente la testa altrove. Mi interessa sapere se ti masturbi, ma se te lo stai chiedendo non voglio dettagli. Semplicemente, la tua frustrazione è scritta ovunque nel tuo corpo. È così palese che mi viene da ridere. Ma anche no, in effetti.” Aomine abbassa lo sguardo sul suo piatto e sorride, afferrando le bacchette e cominciando a mangiare. “Quello che voglio dire,” dice, quando manda giù il primo boccone, ma con la bocca piena per metà, “è che se tu e Tetsu non-”  
“Fermati. Adesso.”  
Ecco perché non voleva uscire di casa, stamattina. Era la sua testa che urlava _non farlo_ , e questi sono i risultati. _Hai voluto ignorare il tuo istinto? Ben ti sta_. Poggia le bacchette sul tavolo e affonda il viso tra le mani, emettendo un suono che, di nuovo, attira l’attenzione della gente attorno a loro. Aomine alza gli occhi al cielo, lo vede dallo spiraglio tra le sue dita, e stavolta e lui a fornire al resto del mondo un motivo valido per non guardarli. Nessuno si volta più.  
“Fammi parlare, idiota,” sbotta poi, prendendolo per un polso e obbligandolo a guardarlo - cosa che lui non vuole fare, ma andare contro Aomine significa andare contro un muro, per cui… Stringe le labbra e lo fissa dritto negli occhi, sinceramente terrorizzato da qualunque cosa stia per abbandonare le sue labbra. “Non puoi fare così. Tu. Devi. Scaricare la tua frustrazione sessuale da qualche parte. Funziona così, non puoi trattenerti per sempre o le tue palle es-”  
Kagami sposta la mano libera alla bocca dell’altro, e gliela preme addosso con così tanta forza che un po’ ci spera, che soffochi. In verità, lo abbandona subito dopo.  
“Non voglio dettagli su quello che potrebbe succedere ai miei testicoli, grazie tante,” sibila a denti stretti, e improvvisamente gli esplode in petto la voglia di alzare i tacchi e tornare a casa - che se lo paghi lui, il conto. Aomine stringe con forza il suo polso e lo obbliga ad allontanare la mano dalla sua bocca. Meraviglioso, essere immobilizzato da un idiota in mezzo a una marea di persone che non sembra sapersi fare gli affaracci propri.  
“La verità fa male, ma qualcuno dovrà pur dirtela.”  
“Credo di poter sopravvivere comunque anche senza queste profonde verità sul destino delle mie parti intime, davvero.”  
Cerca di rilassarsi contro la sedia, non appena Aomine decide che non è più il caso di tenerlo per le mani. Sospirano entrambi allo stesso tempo e rumorosamente, riprendendo in mano le bacchette e riprendendo a mangiare in silenzio.  
Almeno per cinque secondi.  
“Seriamente, Kagami,” esordisce Aomine, ancora una volta. Kagami non è certo di voler ignorare quella voglia di andare via. “Posso capire il tuo ragionamento logico, ma essendo tuo, non c’è niente di più sbagliato. Tetsu se ne accorgerà, lo sai che è un mostro, in quel campo. Noterà la tua frustrazione e tu sarai costretto a parlargli.”  
Un brivido gelido percorre la sua schiena da parte a parte. Effettivamente, ha totalmente escluso dal suo treno di pensieri questa possibilità, fino a quel momento: per quanto Kuroko sia il fulcro della sua esistenza, oltre che quello dei suoi problemi, Kagami non aveva ancora preso in considerazione il fatto che prima o poi si sarebbe accorto dei tremori alle sue mani, del suo trattenersi più a lungo in camera rispetto a lui, al mattino, o al suo schizzare fuori dal letto nel momento in cui l’aria si faceva, nella sua testa, troppo calda. Fino a oggi Kuroko non ha fiutato niente.  
E se cominciasse da adesso?  
“A me non interessa se ti infili o meno le mani nelle mutande e giochi un po’ col tuo gingillo, ma qui si parla di Tetsu. Vuoi davvero rischiare di fare casini solo perché a lui non interessa fare sesso?” Manda giù un boccone di _kamaboko_ , beve un sorso d’acqua, e poi continua. “Non sto dicendo che masturbarti risolverà i tuoi problemi, se è per questo non ha mai risolto nemmeno i miei. Ma sicuramente eviterai di andare in giro con quella faccia da cane bastonato che ti ritrovi adesso, almeno per un po’.”  
Se c’è una cosa che Kagami odia è ammettere che Aomine non ha torto. Non smette di mangiare, mentre fissa il vuoto e si perde nei suoi pensieri.  
Quando ha deciso di passare il resto della sua esistenza con Kuroko, agli sgoccioli del loro secondo anno alla Seirin, era stato messo davanti alla natura del suo ormai ragazzo praticamente nell’immediato. Ricorda ancora il leggero rossore alle orecchie di Kuroko con una tenerezza che gli fa stringere il cuore, ricorda il suo viso privo di espressione e le sue labbra rosse del loro primo bacio che si muovevano lente, appena titubanti. Lui non ha mai dubitato dei suoi sentimenti, non ha mai sentito il suo interesse per Kuroko vacillare nel momento in cui quello lo aveva messo davanti al suo istinto sessuale pressoché inesistente. In realtà, nemmeno per lui il sesso era mai stata una necessità pulsante - ogni volta che aveva guardato Kuroko in segreto, durante i primi due anni del liceo, non era mai stato per raccogliere materiale utile a compiere pensieri poco leciti. Non è mai stato uno di quei ragazzi che passano il tempo sdraiati sul proprio letto con in mano il proprio pene e la testa piena di immagini che lui non ha mai definito con altra parola che raccapriccianti. Gli è sempre sembra una cosa un po’ da fissati, e in fondo lui aveva ben altre fissazioni con cui occupare il suo tempo - fissazioni che, in ogni caso, sempre vedevano Kuroko come centro di ogni cosa. Giocare a basket con lui equivaleva forse a masturbarsi? Perché quello era - è ancora - ciò di cui ha bisogno, e mai aveva avuto tempo o modo di pensare a qualcosa di diverso che potesse coinvolgere entrambi. Non ha mai capito perché si sia innamorato di Kuroko, ma è certo che non sia successo semplicemente per una mera questione fisica. Prima di lui non aveva mai pensato al sesso, né alle ragazze, né tanto meno ai ragazzi. Quando ancora era in America, e Alex lo coccolava tra una pausa e l’altra dei loro allenamenti, lei lo riempiva di parole meravigliose su quanto bello sarebbe stato per loro trovare una persona fatta su misura per lui e Tatsuya, rimirando continuamente l’anello che aveva sugellato le promesse di matrimonio tra lei e il suo neo marito. Persona, in tutto quell’ammasso di parole pressoché inutili, era la parola chiave. Non un uomo, non una donna. Una persona. Kagami non è mai stato spaventato dalla sua sessualità, semplicemente perché non gli ha mai dato l’importanza che forse avrebbe meritato.  
Almeno fino a oggi. O meglio, finché non ha realizzato quanto desideri davvero toccare il corpo di Kuroko.  
 _Tetsu se ne accorgerà._  
“Tu pensi davvero che possa aiutarmi?” chiede, prendendo seriamente in considerazione il suggerimento di Aomine per la prima volta. Non è l’unico ad essere stupito, visto che l’interpellato rimane con le bacchette sospese sopra un boccone di _kamaboko_ , prima di poter dire qualcosa. “E se Kuroko se ne accorge?”  
“E se Tetsu se ne accorge chi se ne frega, sinceramente? Quel ragazzo non ha giudicato noi per averlo spinto ad odiare la cosa che amava di più al mondo, pensi davvero che possa interessargli una cosa del genere?”  
Non gli piace che Aomine dica troppe cose intelligenti e tutte insieme. Sbuffa, mandando giù gli ultime strisce di _yakiniku_ e decidendo che ha davvero troppa fame per poter mangiare solo quella roba. “No,” risponde, e nella sua voce non c’è altro che una patina viscida e fastidiosa di rassegnazione.  
“E allora vedi che non sto parlando a vanvera. Quando Satsuki non ha voglia di farlo, io-”  
“Cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia sapere cosa fai quando alla tua ragazza non va di fare-” si interrompe da solo, grugnendo di disperazione e affondando il viso tra le mani per l’ennesima volta solo nella prima metà della giornata. “Ti prego, non farmi parlare.”  
“Non ne ho assolutamente intenzione, oggi la tua voce è così lagnosa che meno parli e meglio è.” Aomine sogghigna, mentre spazzola gli ultimi rimasugli nel piatto. “Io il mio consiglio te l’ho dato. Tetsu finisce tra qualche ora, no? Hai tutto il tempo di tornare a casa, chiuderti in bagno e bam.”  
“... bam.”  
“Bam.”  
Se fosse un personaggio totalmente estraneo ai fatti, e passasse di lì per caso, a sentire la loro conversazione probabilmente gli verrebbe da ridere.  
Dio, quando vorrebbe essere chiunque tranne che lui, in questo momento.  
“Credi di aver bisogno di una mano?” chiede Aomine, e il suo viso diventa viola quasi all’istante.  
“Che cosa stai-”  
Non sa se in quel momento entrambi stiano pensando alla stessa cosa, perché il viso di Aomine prende una sfumatura più scura che ha del preoccupante. “Brutto pezzo di idiota, a che cazzo stai pensando?! Non parlavo della _mia_ mano, ovviamente,” e annaspa mentre parla, dicendo tra sé e sé parole che Kagami non riesce a cogliere, ma che è sicuro sian per la maggior parte insulti rivolti alla sua persona. Aomine si passa una mano sulla fronte, si ferma sulla radice del naso e la massaggia. “Quello che volevo dire, _idiota_ , è se hai bisogno di materiale. Dio, ma sei serio o reciti una parte? Tetsu ha dei seri problemi per essersi innamorato di una persona del genere.”  
“È da quasi due anni che lo ripeti, sarebbe bene cambiare frase. In ogni caso no. Faccio… da me.” dice, e poi alza il braccio per chiamare la cameriera e ordinare un piatto di takoyaki, e fanculo ai soldi.  
“Poi voglio i dettagli.”  
“Non saprai assolutamente niente, imbecille.”  
Ci manca solo quello.

Le piastrelle del bagno sembrano fatte di ghiaccio, e per un momento Kagami si chiede se non rischi di squagliarle, continuando a tenerci premuta sopra la fronte. È rincasato da relativamente poco tempo, e non ha passato granché tempo fuori da quella stanzetta. Non ha idea di cosa stia facendo - o meglio, ce l’ha benissimo, e proprio per questo vorrebbe scavarsi una fossa, entrarci dentro e soffocarsi con la terra per non dover più sentire l’imbarazzo che ha preso con rapidità ogni singola fibra del suo corpo da che ha messo piede in casa.  
Che accidenti sta facendo?  
Abbassa lo sguardo verso i suoi piedi, i pantaloni slacciati e arrotolati sulle caviglie assieme ai boxer. La mano che non è occupata a sorreggerlo è stretta attorno al suo membro ancora molle, e Kagami sente un brivido di disgusto scuotergli lo stomaco e fargli allentare la presa.  
 _Che accidenti sta facendo?_  
Non riesce a credere di star davvero dando ascolto alle parole di Aomine. Per quando abbia ragione, Kagami si sente in una posizione abbastanza scomoda, al momento. Vorrebbe essere cresciuto senza così tante fisime mentali. Solleva lo sguardo e incontra il gabinetto, sospira, e decide che se deve andare fino in fondo, con questa cosa, allora è meglio che chiuda gli occhi e si rilassi, perché altrimenti non andrà da nessuna parte.  
 _”Credi di avere bisogno di una mano?”_  
Come potrebbe, quando la sua testa è bombardata in ogni momento sempre dalle stesse immagini, sempre dagli stessi pensieri? Ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, anche se solo per una frazione di secondo, gli occhi di Kuroko sono fissi su di lui, caldi e liquidi come il mare in piena estate. E se non sono gli occhi è il suo petto nudo e glabro, e quando non è nemmeno quello, sono cose ancora peggiori. Ormai gli capita così spesso di perdersi a pensare a come sarebbe il viso di Kuroko contratto per il piacere che sta arrivando al limite della sopportazione.  
Ecco. Solo pensare a una cosa del genere fa reagire il suo corpo quasi nell’immediato. Muovendo le dita sulla carne accaldata, riesce già a sentirla indurirsi, lenta a diventare un’erezione piena solo per via del senso del pudore e di vergogna che ancora non accenna a smettere di artigliargli le viscere. Se dicesse ad Aomine quello che sta provando in questo momento probabilmente gli riderebbe in faccia. Una persona simile non potrebbe mai capire il disagio che sta provando mentre le sue dita si chiudono ad anello e cominciano a scivolare piano, a ritrarre appena la pelle, a scendere fino alla base per fermarsi lì, giusto il tempo di un respiro. Sente un brivido scuotergli la schiena, e stavolta non è disgusto, ciò che prova - quello lo sente nemmeno un secondo più tardi, sempre sullo stomaco, onnipresente per giudicarlo. Deglutisce sonoramente un paio di volte; non si abbasserà ad emettere alcun verso, può masturbarsi senza rendere il tutto un concerto per chi ha orecchie troppo acute al di fuori della sua abitazione - in fondo lui sente i suoi vicini, quando si dedicano ad attività ludiche in cui sotto sotto vorrebbe cimentarsi pure lui, perché non dovrebbe essere il contrario? Si morde il labbro e soffoca sul nascere il primo ansito che si agita in fondo alla gola, decidendo che lo sta facendo solo per il bene suo e di Kuroko, e non perché quell’idiota di Aomine glielo ha _caldamente consigliato._  
Kuroko è lì, davanti a lui. L’immagine è la stessa di quella mattina, lui che solleva le braccia per stirare la schiena e la luce del mattino che bagna la sua spina dorsale e traccia la strada per il paradiso. Stavolta non lo lascia andare, stavolta non gli permette di fuggire dal letto per andare da Nigou, viscida creatura pronta a rubargli ogni singolo minuto che potrebbe sfruttare per restare solo con l’altro. Si piega sul materasso e allunga le braccia, afferrandolo per i fianchi, provocando in lui un sussulto leggero. Kuroko torce appena il busto per guardarlo. I suoi occhi hanno cambiato luce, sembrano più languidi e dannatamente vivi. Mentre stringe le dita attorno ai suoi fianchi candidi, Kagami si avvicina al suo corpo esile e poggia le labbra sulla sua schiena, dove la luce mette in risalto i dossi appena accennati delle vertebre. Assaggia la pelle con la punta della lingua, e sa di salato. Gli piace. Risale con la testa, mentre si avvicina ancora un po’, e l’erezione piena del mattino struscia contro il materasso. Kuroko sorride, gli poggia una mano sulla testa e, contro ogni sua aspettativa, lo lascia fare. Si aspetta che dica qualcosa, ma Kuroko sta nel solito silenzio religioso che lo avvolge nella prima mezz’ora del mattino, quando nulla funziona a parte le sue labbra per lasciare baci assonnati sul suo mento, o sul collo, o sul primo posto che incontra aprendo gli occhi.  
Kagami apre gli occhi, incontra l’azzurro pallido delle matonelle, e si rende conto che non gli danno più refrigerio. Sposta appena la fronte per trovare un angolo freddo, e con un sospiro si riemerge nei suoi pensieri, come fa un nuotatore che si prepara ad andare in apnea. Kuroko è ancora lì ad aspettarlo, e Kagami ha due dita incastrate tra la sua carne ancora calda del torpore mattutino e i pantaloni del suo pigiama, mentre le sue labbra si chiudono attorno all’ultimo tratto di pelle scoperto prima della stoffa, lì dove la schiena si curva dolcemente prima di prendere la forma rotonda dei glutei. Succhia, e un livido fiorisce sulla pelle bianca, rosso e vivido come il sangue. Lo stomaco si attorciglia su se stesso, prima di diventare pesante, e Kagami si rende conto di star annaspando allo stesso tempo col il suo alter-ego, che si muove languido contro il materasso.  
“Kuroko…” mormora, ed è un sibilo così basso che a malapena lo sente lui stesso. Kuroko risponde gentile al suo richiamo, lasciando che si stacchi dalla sua schiena prima di riportare le gambe sul letto, e piegarsi sul suo viso.  
“Se non ti avvicini, non riesco a baciarti,” sussurra, e la sua voce rimbomba nella sua testa con la violenza di dieci bombe atomiche, intontendolo. Nella sua mente, Kagami puntella i gomiti sul materasso e si solleva per acchiappare le labbra dell’altro, per assaggiarle con la lingua, morderle coi denti, succhiarle appena e ingoiare i sospiri via via sempre più frequenti dell’altro. Nella realtà, la schiena si inarca e il collo si piega in una posizione strana, e adesso sono i suoi capelli a premere contro la parete con forza, il suo viso che invece prende fuoco e non trova sollievo da nessuna parte. La lingua di Kuroko è piccola e agile, dentro la sua bocca. Scivola con una dolcezza anomala, troppo carica di malizia, e Kagami sente lo stomaco attorcigliarsi con troppa forza, provocandogli un gemito che, per quanto tenti, non riesce davvero a trattenere.  
È in quel momento che si rende conto che c’è qualcosa che non va. È il raschiare insistente di qualcosa contro la porta, ma non ha davvero forze per andare a controllare, non quando la sua lingua è incastrata tra i denti di un Kuroko che ha iniziato a succhiare con voglia, non quando le sue gambe stanno cominciando a diventare molli. Muove la mano con una lentezza esasperante, da una parte la vergogna di quello che sta facendo che continua a tormentarlo, dall’altra il desiderio di protrarre il momento il più a lungo possibile. Risale fino alla punta e ci sfrega sopra l’indice, piano, sentendo un’ondata di calore invadergli testa e petto. Un altro gemito scappa dalle sue labbra, portandolo poi a stringere il labbro inferiore tra i denti - se lo fa ancora, potrebbe sentirsi obbligato a infilarsi un calzino in bocca, e non gli sembra una prospettiva piacevole. La sua mano riscivola fino alla base, la sua erezione spaventosamente dura. Deglutisce con forza, e apre gli occhi per un secondo solo per ritrovare contatto con la realtà, per ritrovare l’appiglio che gli serve a non perdere la testa.  
Non serve assolutamente a niente. Nella sua testa, Kuroko reclama la sua attenzione prendendolo per le spalle e invitandolo a mettersi seduto al suo fianco, perché possa baciarlo meglio, perché possa sentirne i muscoli sotto le mani. Gli stringe i polsi e gli porta le mani sul petto bianco, invitandolo a fare lo stesso. “Oggi sono solo per te, Kagami-kun,” sospira, “solo per-”  
Abbaia. Kuroko abbaia e lo guarda con quegli occhi grandi e languidi e in questo momento _terribili_. Si allontana di colpo dal muro piastrellato e impreca, voltandosi verso la fonte del suono. Nigou si sta lamentando con insistenza, lo sente piagnucolare contro lo spiraglio tra il pavimento e la porta, e Kagami vorrebbe ucciderlo, davvero, vorrebbe prenderlo e tirargli il collo e fargli fare la fine meno dignitosa che possa venirgli in mente, e poi magari autoinfliggersela, perché se la meriterebbe pure lui. “Piantala!” dice a voce alta, e in risposta il cane abbaia, e non capisce se per gioia o meno. Spera vivamente che quello gli basti a farlo calmare, perché comincia a non poterne più della situazione, non ne ha mai potuto fin dall’inizio. Vede l’ombra di Nigou muoversi da sotto la porta, e Kagami spera vivamente che se ne stia andando. Invece no. Alla fine il cane si piazza lì e non sembra intenzionato a non muoversi finché lui non uscirà da quel bagno. “Per carità divina, vattene, Nigou!” sbraita, sentendosi perdere il controllo, e Nigou abbaia ancora, ma poi non sembra muoversi più, e per quanto lo imbarazzi l’idea che il suo cane sia lì ad ascoltarlo - il cane di Kuroko, il cane con quei due occhi intrisi di inquietudine, perché Kagami non riesce a vederci null’altro in quelle iridi azzurre e praticamente identiche a quelle del suo ragazzo -, riprende il movimento della mano, con lentezza, vergognandosi di se stesso per non aver subito effetti di sorta dall’interruzione.  
L’erezione è ancora tutta lì, Kuroko pure. Chiude gli occhi e lo ritrova a sorridere, adesso steso sul materasso, lui che gli troneggia sopra e trema di desiderio davanti alle sue gambe aperte. “Ti voglio dentro, Kagami-kun,” dice con voce piatta, in contrasto col sorriso che affiora sulle sue labbra, mentre si allarga le natiche con le dita.  
Vorrebbe potersi lavare il cervello con la candeggina, Dio. _Che accidenti sta facendo?_  
Non c’è preparazione, non ne hanno bisogno. È solo una fantasia erotica dopotutto - è solo la fiducia di Kuroko che viene messa alla prova, è solo una sfida al suo senso di colpa che sta martellando sul petto, che osserva lui e Kuroko dietro una tenda nera che, nella loro stanza, nemmeno esiste. Sbatte la testa contro le mattonelle, di nuovo, ma non trova conforto nel dolore che sente sulla tempia. In compenso, la sua mano si stringe con più forza attorno al suo membro, ed è come se per un istante, solo per un istante, fantasia e realtà collidessero.  
Si chiede se Kuroko sia così caldo, dentro.  
“Kuroko, Kuroko…”  
La sua voce è l’unica cosa che rimbomba nella stanza, mentre sente che non potrà resistere ancora per molto. La sua mano si ferma, chiusa in un pugno così stretto che teme rimarrà così per sempre, ed è il bacino a fare il resto, seguendo il ritmo dei movimenti che il suo corpo fa nella sua mente. Continua a chiamarlo sottovoce, spaventato all’idea che Nigou possa abbaiare di nuovo, terrorizzato dall’idea che Kuroko possa tornare da un momento all’altro, sentirlo, giudicarlo. Kuroko geme, non geme, dipende da quel poco che riesce a pensare al momento: per quanto si lasci andare alla fantasia, Kagami immagina che Kuroko sarebbe silenzioso, durante il coito.  
Stringe i denti quando sente di star arrivando al limite, quando le ginocchia cominciano a cedere con troppa frequenza e i muscoli delle gambe, del basso ventre si tendono ed emanano calore. Kuroko gli cinge le braccia al collo, cattura le sue labbra e lui non ce la fa più. Viene dentro di lui - dove sono sparite le sue buone maniere? - e viene contro la sua mano, sporcandosela, schizzando sulla tavoletta alzata del gabinetto. Non riesce a trattenere un gemito basso e roco, e nello stesso tempo sbatte la testa ritmicamente contro il muro - forse è questo, quello che Aomine intendeva con _bam_. Si svuota del tutto, e quello che è stato non resta che il cuore a battere con forza, la testa che gira appena e, a parte le mani sporche - il senso di colpa che ha smesso di spiarlo per adagiarsi sulle sue spalle e sussurrare al suo orecchio e con la voce di Kuroko _“Spero tu sia soddisfatto, adesso”_.  
No, che non lo è.  
Si lascia sedere a cavalcioni sul gabinetto, guardando la macchia di sperma come se fosse sangue, e lui avesse appena compiuto un omicidio. Si sente così stupido, in tutto questo marasma di pensieri del cavolo, che si chiede se possa rimediare in qualche modo, magari facendosi risucchiare dallo scarico e sparire per sempre. Scuote la testa e decide che non darà mai più retta ad Aomine, anche se, almeno dal punto di vista fisico, adesso si sente decisamente meglio. Allunga la mano sul rotolo di carta igienica e ne strappa qualche foglio per tentare di cancellare le prove del misfatto. Assieme al senso di colpa sente pure Aomine ridere di lui, mentre lo sfotte con qualche frase sulla linea di _“Per carità, sei davvero un idiota, ti sei masturbato, non hai ucciso un agnellino.”_  
“Fanculo,” sbotta, poi appallottola la carta e si alza per tirare la catena, e guardarla scivolare giù. Poi si alza, andando a lavarsi le mani. Se le sfrega con cura, le odora per assicurarsi che non si sentano odore strani, e poi si asciuga.  
Quando apre la porta, non fa caso al fatto che Nigou non sia lì ad aspettarlo. Quando apre la porta, l’unica intenzione che ha è quella di buttarsi sul divano e accendere la televisione nel tentativo di allontanare la sua testa il pensiero di quello che ha appena fatto e aspettare che Kuroko torni di casa per portarlo da Maji a prendere un milkshake.  
Quello che non si aspetta è che Kuroko in realtà è appena entrato in casa, ma lui non se n’è accorto perché le sue orecchie erano, fino a quel momento, annebbiate dal piacere ancora aleggiante nel suo corpo e dalla leggera nausea che gli stringe lo stomaco da quando è venuto.  
“Sono a casa, Kagami-kun,” sente nelle sue orecchie, e quasi non dà una testata a Kuroko, quando si volta e si ritrova i suoi occhi azzurri davanti.  
“Q-q-q-quando sei entrato?” chiede, portandosi una mano al petto e annaspando. Dio, non succedeva da così tanto tempo che ormai pensava di esserne diventato immune. Kuroko lo guarda senza una particolare espressione, e la cosa lo terrorizza da morire. Lo sta studiando? Sa già che ha fatto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto? Sta già preparandosi a dirgli che ormai è finita lì, che non sono compatibili, che dopo due anni forse è il caso che lui vada da qualcuno che lo rispetti in maniera migliore?  
Kuroko si limita ad allungarsi sulla sua fronte e lasciargli un bacio leggero. “Sono appena rientrato. Aomine-kun ti ha fatto arrabbiare? Sembri teso.”  
Dio gli sta dando una possibilità. È lì, davanti a lui, servita su un piatto d’argento.  
“Oh, lascia perdere. Mi ha svuotato il portafoglio, l’idiota.”  
Kuroko piega le labbra in un sorriso, prima di lasciar scivolare la sua tracolla a terra e girare attorno al divano per sederglisi affianco. “Lo sai, quando Aomine-kun è al pieno delle sue forze ama scommettere perché sa che vincerà. Dovresti dirgli di no, qualche volta.”  
Kagami allarga il braccio, appoggiandolo sullo schienale del divano, e Kuroko si china per trovare posto sul suo petto, un sospiro che scappa dalle sue labbra nel momento in cui ritrova il caldo confortevole del corpo del suo ragazzo.  
“Sai bene che se gli dicessi di no mi darebbe del coniglio. Non posso sopportarlo già normalmente, figuriamoci quando si gonfia come un pavone.” Kuroko ride, scuote la testa per non esprimersi a parole, anche se il messaggio è abbastanza chiaro. Si limita a lasciargli un bacio sul mento, a strusciarci sopra il naso prima di rilassarsi di nuovo contro di lui. “Come è andata, oggi?”  
L’altro scrolla le spalle. “Sento male qui,” dice, toccandosi il retro della testa, “è stata una giornata pesante. Ho una relazione da scrivere per la settimana prossima, ma credo inizierò domani. Ti spiace se restiamo un po’ sul divano?”  
Kagami affonda le dita là dove Kuroko si è appena sfiorato, muovendo piano i polpastrelli contro la sua nuca. Poggia le labbra tra i suoi capelli e preme più volte, rimbalzando con dolcezza, respirando il profumo dei suoi capelli nascosto dietro l’odore appena accennato dello smog di Tokyo e della stanchezza di una settimana appena terminata. “Possiamo restare quanto vuoi,” risponde, stringendolo con più forza a sé, sentendosi incapace di smettere di respirare quel profumo che scivola nei polmoni e da lì entra in circolo, trascinandosi fino allo stomaco, fino alla testa, invadendo il ricordo di pochi minuti prima. Deve fare affidamento a tutto il suo autocontrollo, per non irrigidirsi. Si concentra sui capelli cerulei di Kuroko, sul movimento delle sue dita, pregando che tanto basti a distrarlo.  
In verità, non è granché d’effetto. Deglutisce, e spera di non fare troppo rumore, o quanto meno di non destare sospetto. Preme la fronte contro la testa dell’altro e chiude gli occhi, cercando in qualche modo di controllare il suo respiro. Non è il pensiero di quello che ha fatto che lo agita - o forse sì, sicuramente contribuisce in modo non indifferente. In realtà è la somma di tante piccole cose che mandano il suo cervello in paranoia ad agitarlo. È la voglia di accarezzare il suo addome sotto la maglietta di cotone, ed è il buonsenso che gli vieta di fare una cosa del genere. È il desiderio di conoscere qualcosa di più su quel corpo che per lui è ancora un mistero, di sapere che forma hanno i suoi fianchi ossuti contro le mani, che sapore ha la sua pelle sulla piega dell’inguine. Se si ferma a pensarci, quando è da solo, quando la sua mente è tranquilla, si rende conto che alla fine non sono cose che gli sono fondamentali per portare avanti la loro relazione. Va avanti da due anni, su questa linea, perché non dovrebbe continuare così? Kuroko è meraviglioso, è paziente, e Kagami prega davvero ogni giorno di non dargli mai un motivo valido per lasciarlo. Perché senza Kuroko si sentirebbe perso, e nulla vale una sensazione del genere, nemmeno il sesso.  
Eppure, a volte…  
“Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa?” sussurra. Da una parte si offre perché vuole far qualcosa di utile per il suo ragazzo, dall’altra realizza che si tratta solo di una scusa per mettere un minimo di distnza e ritrovare il senno in mezzo al groviglio di pensieri indecenti che si stanno formando nella sua testa.  
Kuroko purtroppo non è dalla sua parte. “No, va bene così,” dice, ed un po’ e un sollievo, e un po’ condanna a morte.

Kuroko gli dà la schiena, mentre abbraccia il cuscino. Kagami sente la sua schiena alzarsi e sollevarsi con sempre meno frequenza, e realizza che è quasi addormentato quando avverte il suo respiro cominciare a farsi pesante. Non smette di dargli baci per almeno altri cinque minuti, perché quello è l’unico momento che ha per sentire sulle sue labbra il sapore salato della sua pelle, in un posto che non sia il suo viso. Gli accarezza il fianco, accarezzando l’elastico del pigiama col mignolo e socchiudendo gli occhi. Conta fino a dieci, prima di risalire con le labbra al collo di Kuroko e lasciarci un bacio più lungo. Vorrebbe sapere se il colore dei succhiotti sulla sua pelle corrisponde a quello della sua immaginazione, ma poi quel pensiero lo spaventa, e si allontana come se la pelle di Kuroko scottasse, sotto le sue labbra.  
Sospira, lasciandosi andare contro il materasso. Guarda il soffitto, ci vede una zanzara, si chiede se possa ucciderla con un colpo di pallone. Decide che è troppo rischioso, sia perché è quasi l’una e non vuole rischiare di essere ucciso dai vicini di casa, sia perché non vuole svegliare Kuroko. Alla fine, decide che può lasciar vivere la zanzara, e allunga il braccio sul pavimento per prendere il cellulare.  
Non sta davvero per fare quello che sta per fare.  
 _Non è servito a un cazzo. La prossima volta che ti vedo, ti ci affogo, col_ kamaboko _. Spero tu dorma di merda._  
Chiude il telefono e lo lascia cadere a terra, senza curarsene. Che si rompa, così magari dorme senza svegliarsi con Aomine che gli ride in faccia per essere un fallimento sul fronte relazionale. Si volta verso Kuroko, lascia scivolare in braccio attorno alla sua vita e chiude gli occhi, confidando senza troppe speranze in un sonno tranquillo e in una mente ripulita dai pensieri peggiori, quando riaprirà gli occhi.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quello che voglio dire, Dai-chan,” sussurra quasi, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio mentre gli accarezza una spalla, “è che per quanto scorretto sia stato il tuo comportamento in passato, non vuol dire che alla fine non abbia portato a qualcosa di buono. Dovresti cominciare a pensarlo anche tu. Renderebbe tutto più facile. Per te, perché magari cominceresti a smettere di colpevolizzarti. E per me, che non ne posso più di vederti con quel muso lungo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oggi la mia vittima sacrificale è Aomine. Alla prossima. <3

II.

Ogni venerdì, Satsuki è via per così tanto che ad Aomine sembra di vivere in un mondo dove il tempo scorre più lentamente del normale. Attribuisce la colpa di tutto alla sua università, che concentra le lezioni nei primi quattro giorni della settimana lasciandogli il resto del weekend libero - cosa di cui a lui non è mai fregato sinceramente niente. In verità non ha nemmeno idea del perché abbia cominciato l’università, quando a lui dello studio non è mai importanto granché. Probabilmente, ma non lo ammetterà mai a voce alta, è stato solo per dare noia a Kagami, visto che lo ha seguito come un idiota. A volte si chiede chi sia davvero il più stupido, tra i due, ma cerca sempre di evitare la risposta perché non gli piace poi così tanto.  
La cosa peggiore, in tutto questo, è che siccome anche Tetsu resta in facoltà ben oltre l’orario di pranzo, durante i venerdì, alla fine - ancora non sa bene il perché - si ritrova sempre a giocare con Kagami, o a pranzare con lui almeno finché quella testa calda decide che non ha più voglia di farsi prendere in giro e preferisce tornare a casa per aspettare la sua dolce metà. In verità, Aomine è felice di trascorrere il suo tempo libero in compagnia di qualcuno: dal loro primo incontro alle scuole superiori, ed escludendo il resto della sua ex squadra delle medie, Kagami è stato uno dei pochi stimoli così potenti da spingerlo ancora a giocare dopo il suo periodo peggiore, e non è una cosa da poco, considerando quanto pigra sia la sua indole.   
Semplicemente, non lo ammetterà mai di fronte a lui.   
Ha la pancia ancora piena dal pranzo, ma non resiste alla tentazione di palleggiare sul campo di cemento dove passa praticamente tutto il suo tempo libero. Si muove avanti e indietro tra un canestro e l’altro, dribblando avversari inesistenti, giocando più che altro una partita contro se stesso. Non conta i canestri che fa, non sono rilevanti - un tempo si sarebbe impuntato su quel numero ma adesso, per fortuna, la sua storia ha preso una strada diversa. Si ferma a contemplare ogni volta il rumore metallico dell’anello che vibra al tocco della palla, bloccando quest’ultima tra le mani quando torna indietro, come un’amica fedele. Si prende un istante per asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte, e poi torna ad attaccare i fantasmi, scartandoli con lo stesso impegno che metterebbe in una partita reale - quella che arriverà domani, come ogni prima domenica del mese che si rispetti. Sorride all’idea di ritrovarsi in campo con i suoi amici di vecchia data; fosse possibile, lui organizzarebbe partite almeno ogni sabato del mese, se non, in realtà, ogni giorno della settimana. Dell’università gliene frega ben poco, soprattutto considerando quanto poco vada a lezione, saltandone la maggior parte giusto perché gli viene a noia sentire le voci piatte dei suoi professori. E poi, a che pro andare quando c’è qualcuno che può fare il lavoro sporco per lui? Ci condivide il corso di laurea, con Kagami: non sfruttare la situazione a proprio vantaggio sarebbe davvero da stupidi, tanto più che l’altro è così ligio al dovere da prendere appunti in maniera perfetta, risparmiando a lui tempo e fatica.   
Fa un altro canestro e storce il naso, quando la palla rotola nella direzione opposta alla sua. Non che gli cambi la vita, in effetti, è solo che spostarsi di troppo dal campo lo scoccia. Un tempo avrebbe dato del pigro a Murasakibara, ma negli ultimi tempi non fa più troppa fatica a capirlo. Probabilmente è colpa del suo momento di rifiuto totale per il mondo che ancora gli sta appigliato in vita dopo tutto questo tempo. Recupera la palla e torna davanti al canestro. Gli dà le spalle e prende di mira quello dalla parte opposta del campo, lanciando il pallone e cercando di segnare un canestro da tre punti. La distanza è troppa, per lui, e sorride quando l’anello vibra con forza e la sfera rimbalza di nuovo verso di lui quasi con rabbia, come a volergli dire che esiste già un Miracolo capace di segnare da lunghezze assurde, grazie tante. La acchiappa al volo e le dà una pacca amorevole, pulendola dal terriccio che sta cominciando ad attaccarsi sulla superficie di cuoio. Mentre si passa una mano sulla fronte solleva il viso e cerca il sole, chiedendosi che ore siano.   
In verità, la risposta arriva subito dopo, quando il canticchiare delle cicale viene sopraffatto dalla voce squillante di un gruppo di bambini.   
“Fratellone Daiki!”   
Si volta di scatto, e il sorriso appena pronunciato sulle sue labbra si allarga addolcendo i suoi lineamenti. Alza un braccio per salutare l’onda di vitalità che sta per scontrarglisi addosso, piegandosi poi sulle ginocchia per raggiungere la loro altezza. “Ehi, siete in anticipo o sbaglio?”  
Quelli - piccoli come pulcini, che non raggiungono né i sette anni di età né il metro e venti di altezza - scuotono la testa con vigore, qualcuno che batte l’indice contro il quadrante di un orologio rosa confetto.   
“Sono le quattro, siamo in perfetto orario!”  
Oh, le quattro. Meraviglioso. Questo vuol dire che non passerà molto, prima che Satsuki lo raggiunga e porti altro da mangiare.   
“D’accordo, d’accordo. Mettete le vostre cose sulla panchina, allora, che cominciamo. Spero per voi che abbiate portato abbastanza acqua per arrivare alla fine della giornata, perché così posso berla tutta io.”  
“No, fratellone, l’acqua è nostra, peggio per te che non te la sei portata.”  
Bambini. Scuote la testa, e prima che i suoi allievi possano poggiare le loro cose e andare a giocare, lui ha già tirato altri tre canestri. 

Si è improvvisato allenatore per i bambini del suo quartiere quasi per caso, in una giornata d’inverno durante l’ultimo anno alla Touou. In verità, non rientrava nei suoi piani ritrovarsi circondato da una massa di marmocchi adoranti che lo implorassero di diventare il loro maestro, anche se sulle prime si era sentito piuttosto tronfio a sentirsi definito in quel modo. Alla fine aveva ceduto al loro piagnucolare, e da quel momento non si era è più fermato - né lui, né tanto meno loro. Di certo, e a distanza di tempo, Aomine sorride nel pensare che quelle piccole creature hanno contribuito a fargli ritrovare, seppur non del tutto, un equilibrio mentale che non sentiva più suo da parecchio.   
A quel tempo, lo aveva interpretato un po’ come un segno del destino. Ritrovarsi improvvisamente tra i piedi tanti bambini quanti ne può contare sulle dita di una mano, pronti a imparare qualcosa da qualcuno che in fin dei conti non aveva mai avuto granché da dare a parte uno spettacolo che intratteneva tutti tranne che lui, non poteva che rappresentare qualcosa. Ne è convinto ancora adesso, quando li guarda giocare col sorriso dipinto sul volto, un po’ come era lui alla loro età. Sono un monito che non deve perdere d’occhio, o quanto meno questa è l’interpretazione che è riuscito a dare con i suoi scarsi mezzi. Quando ne ha parlato a Midorima, durante gli ultimi giorni dei loro rispettivi terzi anni, quello l’aveva guardato con un’aria di superiorità, come se Aomine avesse messo piede in un territorio a lui assolutamente vietato, e di cui mai avrebbe potuto capire qualcosa.  
“Destino?” gli aveva detto, storcendo il naso, palesemente trattenendosi dal ridergli in faccia. “No, Aomine. È che non riesci ad andare avanti. Il problema sta tutto lì.”  
In risposta, e senza starci troppo a pensare, Aomine aveva preso la sua lattina ancora calda di _oshiruko_ e gliela aveva versata in testa - quel poco che ne era rimasto, per lo meno -, andandosene senza dire più una parola. Inutile dire che, dopo quella volta, i suoi rapporti con Midorima si erano ridotti al nulla assoluto, almeno finché Kuroko e Kagami non avevano deciso di organizzare quel fantomatico rito della partita di basket durante il primo e il terzo sabato di ogni mese, pochi mesi più tardi. In ogni caso, le parole di quello psicopatico fissato con l’oroscopo gli erano rimbombate nelle orecchie per giorni, prima che lui stesso potesse ammettere che, in fondo, non è che si sbagliasse così tanto.   
La verità, quella che cerca sempre di tenere nascosta da qualche parte tra il cuore e lo stomaco, è che ancora adesso si ritrova a rimuginare su quello che è successo nel periodo peggiore della sua vita nei momenti più diversi della giornata - nel bel mezzo di una lezione di Biochimica Metabolica, nel lasso di tempo tra la lettura di un articolo di una rivista per donne sul gabinetto e il tirare dello sciacquone, a volte persino durante i momenti di intimità con Satsuki, quando lei lo vede assente e prendendogli il viso tra le mani sorride triste e gli chiede di smetterla.   
Satsuki è l’unica a sapere davvero cosa passi per la sua testa, e Satsuki è stata quella che, quando ha visto quei bambini circondarlo con tanto entusiasmo, gli ha impedito di scappare con un unico gesto della testa, invitandolo a fare qualcosa di buono perché “bisogna pur ricominciare da qualche parte, no?”  
Mentre in quel momento avrebbe seriamente voluto ucciderla - no, non davvero, in realtà gli sarebbe bastato pizzicarle la punta del naso e vedere i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime per il fastidio per sentirsi soddisfatto, niente di più -, adesso non può fare altro che esserle debitore a vita. Fare da allenatore a delle creature così piene di vitalità ha acceso qualcosa in lui che ancora si ostina a portarsi dietro, la vaga speranza che, da qualche parte, ci sia una possibilità di redenzione persino per uno come lui. Perché è cosciente del fatto che tenere la bocca chiusa per anni quando l’unica cosa che vorrebbe fare davvero è svuotare il sacco davanti Tetsu e chiedergli perdono per qualunque cosa abbia fatto, possibilmente strisciando come un verme per rendersi più patetico e guadagnarsi con certezza la sua pietà, è davvero da idioti. Non che non lo sia mai stato, ma ci sono certe cose che non si possono davvero cambiare, nemmeno quando ti chiami Aomine Daiki.   
Akane, l’unica bambina del gruppo - un batuffolo di capelli neri e vestiti rosa confetto - si avvicina alla panchina dove si è lasciato andare per recuperare un po’ di fiato e asciugare il sudore, stringendo tra le mani il suo pallone di plastica. Si ferma davanti a lui, piega la testa di lato e lo guarda, interrogativa. “Fratellone, ti sei fatto male?”  
“Ah?” dice, più per abitudine che per altro. Si passa una mano tra i capelli e scuote la testa. “No, no. Adesso arrivo.”  
“Oh, no. Adesso pausa per tutti.”  
Aomine si volta, la voce di Satsuki che accarezza le sue orecchie ed è balsamo per la sua anima. “Satsuki-chan!” esulta la bambina, accerchiando la panchina per andare ad abbracciarla in vita. Tra le mani, due buste piene di _gorigori-kun_ che attirano il resto della piccola squadra come le api al miele.   
“Grazie al cielo, stavo per morire,” esulta Aomine, allungando una mano sulla busta più vicina e frugando per pescare un ghiacciolo a caso. Mh. Uva. La fortuna non è dalla sua, oggi. “Tetsu?”  
Satsuki piega il labbro inferiore all’infuori, corrucciando appena la fronte. “È tornato a casa, ha detto che non si sentiva poco bene. Ho provato a offrirgli un gelato, ma non c’è stato verso, è sparito prima che potessi insistere.”  
“Quell’idiota,” sbotta lui, mentre scarta il gelato. In un attimo, i bambini sono seduti tutti attorno alla panchina, Satsuki che si fa spazio e si siede accanto a lui. “Prima o poi capirà che non può vivere solo di milkshake. Forse quando si ritroverà steso a terra e qualche camion gli passerà sopra perché non lo vede.”  
“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo.”  
“Non è una cosa che non potrebbe succedere, lo sai anche tu.”  
Satsuki decide di non rispondergli. Il che è un bene, perché davvero, l’ultima cosa che vuole è spaventare i bambini con storie su fantasmi-non-fantasmi incapaci di badare a loro stessi senza che qualcuno ci tenga sopra un occhio.   
Vivere è così faticoso.  
C’è un silenzio quasi religioso, mentre tutti si deliziano del ghiacciolo. Di nuovo, le cicale si appropriano della propria aria, frinendo con quasi più forza di prima. Sopra le loro teste, il cielo sta cominciando a macchiarsi di arancio, segno di un’altra giornata prossima a morire senza che lui si sia deciso a darsi una mossa. Mordicchia la stecca del _gorigori-kun_ pigramente, sicuro di non aver vinto nemmeno questa volta - non ha memoria della sua prima vittoria, probabilmente perché non è mai esistita. La sfila dalla bocca e rimane sorpreso, quando sul legno vede incisa la scritta _Winner_.   
Probabilmente è vero, che c’è sempre una prima volta per ogni cosa.   
La regalerà a Tetsu.

Aomine appoggia la testa sul bordo vasca, alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto per una manciata di secondi, prima di chiuderli e perdersi nei pensieri che spingono nella sua testa per avere attenzione. Per il momento, decide di chiuder loro la porta e ignorarli tutti quanti: ora come ora preferisce perdersi nel dolore sordo dei suoi muscoli stanchi, nella tensione piacevole che prova nei polpacci quando preme con forza i talloni contro la ceramica della vasca e solleva il piede quanto più può. A volte vorrebbe avere una vasca più grande, a volte avrebbe voluto che quella crescesse con lui, invece di tradirlo una volta raggiunta la seconda media. Le ginocchia abbronzate si ergono sul pelo dell’acqua, sporche di schiuma. Aomine riapre gli occhi e con un gesto morbido la lascia scivolare via, e poco dopo la imita, trattenendo l’aria nei polmoni ed immergendosi finché gli è possibile. Sente l’acqua entrargli nelle orecchie, il viso rilassarsi sotto l’effetto cullante del calore a cui ormai si sta abituando. Pochi secondi, e di colpo tira fuori tutta l’aria costretta nei polmoni, che si trasforma in bolle grosse come pugni che esplodono una volta superato il muro di schiuma, facendola schizzare sul pavimento. Riemerge, le mani sul viso che risalgono fino a tirare indietro i capelli, e quando riapre gli occhi c’è un po’ più silenzio, nella sua testa, e quello non può che essere un bene.  
Rimane a mollo ancora un po’, a giocare con la schiuma finché non ne rimane più abbastanza da coprirlo sulle parti intime. Allunga il piede sulla catena dello scarico e toglie il tappo, chiedendosi se, prima o poi, riuscirà a vedere anche la sporcizia che c’è nella sua testa scomparire in un vortice di acqua e sapone. Sbuffa, e voltandosi verso lo specchio vede la sua immagine riflessa sorridergli in modo davvero poco amichevole. Mentre prende l’accappatoio, una volta uscito dalla vasca, si chiede se Satsuki abbia fatto il pieno di lui, per oggi, o se abbia ancora voglia di passare un po’ tempo assieme. C’è qualcosa che lo disturba, la sensazione di pesantezza al petto che si sveglia ogni volta che pensa per un momento di troppo a quelle cose che, in quanto passate, dovrebbe lasciare al loro posto. Decide di dare al suo corpo un momento per calmarsi, lungo da quell’istante e fino alla fine della cena, e se la situazione non migliora manderà un messaggio a Satsuki e chi se ne frega, se lei non ne ha voglia. In fondo lui sopporta sempre i suoi sbalzi ormonali quando è in piena sindrome premestruale, per cui in qualche modo dovrà pur ricambiare. Una strizzata al suo seno morbido e probabilmente passerà tutto. È comunque sicuro che non ne avrà bisogno.

 _Credi di avere del tempo da dedicare a un idiota?_  
Non ha nemmeno finito di mangiare.  
Per fortuna Satsuki è un angelo, o qualcosa del genere. _Muoviti, o ti chiudo fuori._

Il letto di Satsuki è così grande rispetto al suo che una delle sue fantasie più ricorrenti, almeno quando dorme, è di perdercisi dentro. Non è mai una cosa spiacevole; è come ritrovarsi in un posto caldo e protetto, il grembo forse un po’ troppo ampio di una madre il cui unico compito è preservarlo dai mali del mondo.  
Gli piace esagerare. Ma in ogni caso, la realtà non si discosta troppo dalla fantasia. Satsuki completa il quadro con le sue braccia morbide, la sua pancia morbida, il suo seno morbido. La abbraccia, e si ritrova ad affondare in una nuvola che profuma di acqua di rose, o di fragoline di bosco, o di qualunque altra diavoleria lei usi per lavarsi – niente che sia mai sgradevole, in ogni caso. Chiude gli occhi e potrebbe addormentarsi, se non fosse che è andato lì con un motivo ben preciso, ovvero liberarsi di un po’ di pensieri per poter riuscire a dormire davvero, e possibilmente senza fare strani sogni. Tuttavia la mano di Satsuki sui suoi capelli ancora umidi non lo aiuta di certo a concentrarsi. Allunga un braccio e la stringe in vita. È insolito da parte sua essere così affettuoso, ma quando ha bisogno di parlare di qualcosa di serio si rende mansueto per suscitare nella ragazza un moto di pena che non lo umilierà più di tanto, quando sarà ora di vuotare il sacco. Le lascia un bacio sul mento, uno sul collo, scende fino alle clavicola e poi si rifugia di nuovo nel calore del suo seno. È una pace che, comunque, non dura tanto.  
“Dai-chan.”  
Lui grugnisce controvoglia, scuotendo la testa. Perché non può semplicemente morire tra le sue tette? La mano di Satsuki si ferma, e lui sa di essersi messo in trappola da solo. Non può certo tornare a casa adesso; a quel punto, sarebbe stato meglio non muoversi da camera sua fin da principio, e ormai…  
“Non sono più tanto sicuro di volerne parlare, adesso.”  
Satsuki ridacchia sulla sua testa, prima di baciargliela. “Non ne vuoi parlare perché sai benissimo che hai la testa piena di stupidaggini e te ne vergogni, non è così?”  
“Assolutamente no,” ribatte, ed è così poco credibile che persino lui si ritrova a sorridere. Il momento di silenzio che segue non dura tanto, ma sembrano secondi infiniti. Lui non osa romperlo: è a Satsuki che spetta l’onere, perché tanto sa già cosa gli frulla per la testa. Non ha bisogno di esprimersi a voce, a lei basta la forza che Aomine mette nel premere il viso contro il suo petto nel tentativo di soffocarsi.  
“Tetsu-kun ti vuole bene come se ne vorrebbe un fratello, Dai-chan. Perché non riesci a mettertelo in testa? Io comincio ad essere stanca di ripetertelo.” Lui sbuffa, Satsuki sospira, e Aomine si mette seduto, ginocchia al petto e lo sguardo perso nello specchio davanti a lui. “Avrai anche sbagliato, con lui, ma sai come è fatto. Non è capace di serbare rancore, quel ragazzo. E anche ne avesse avuto, sai benissimo che si è estinto quando ti ha battuto durante la vostra prima Winter Cup. Sono passati tre anni, vuoi davvero continuare su questa linea finché Tetsu-kun non comincerà davvero a stancarsi di questa cosa?”  
“Non può stancarsene. Non sa niente.”  
“Sembra che tu non sappia di chi stai parlando,” sorride lei, e in effetti non ha tenuto in conto che Tetsu, alla fine, è un mostro tanto quando il resto della Generazione dei Miracoli - se ancora così possono definirsi (in realtà si chiede quale sia, questo presunto miracolo, dato che essere un livello superiore rispetto agli altri giocatori della sua età lo ha portato a non avere più niente per un periodo decisamente troppo lungo, nella sua testa). Si guarda allo specchio e si ritrova pateticamente scontato, il peggior libro aperto che la storia del Giappone abbia mai visto.   
“Mi ucciderebbe, se sapesse una cosa del genere.”  
“Tetsu-kun non farebbe male a una mosca. Beh, a te sì, ma perché te lo meriti. Ma davvero, Dai-chan, dovresti solo cercare di metterci una pietra sopra, se proprio non vuoi parlargliene. Lui non ti riderebbe in faccia, se è questo che temi, ma non credo sarebbe felice se sapesse che ancora pensi a quanto stupidi siate stati tu e gli altri qualche anno fa. Siete rimasti stupidi e su questo non ci piove, ma lo siete in modo diverso, adesso.”  
Sospirano entrambi allo stesso tempo, Satsuki per chiudere la frase, Aomine per comunicarle di aver recepito il messaggio, ma senza condividerlo. Si sfrega le mani sulla testa, nascondendola poi tra le ginocchia, e quando subito dopo incrocia di nuovo il suo sguardo sullo specchio si sente ancora più patetico. “Come faccio a metterci una pietra sopra?”  
“Potresti fare come hanno fatto gli altri. Ricominciando da qualche parte. Prendi esempio da Ki-chan.”  
Aomine alza un sopracciglio. Non ha voglia di girarsi per guardare la sua ragazza, ma si prende la premura di farlo attraverso lo specchio. “Ti prego, tutto ma non Kise. Mi va quasi meglio Midorima.”  
“Eppure lui è la persona migliore da prendere come esempio, se ci pensi. È stato il primo a fare un passo verso Tetsu-kun subito dopo la fine delle medie. È stato il primo a chiedergli perché se ne fosse andato. È stato il primo ad ascoltarlo, e a capire - almeno credo, su questo non ne sono così sicura. Ma in ogni caso, non ha aspettato che il tempo si prendesse quello che era successo e lo portasse via. Ki-chan è andato e ha affrontato Tetsu-kun. E tu dovresti fare lo stesso, anche se dopo così tanto tempo. Non è mai tardi. Non per te, e certamente non per Tetsu-kun.”  
Il colore dei suoi occhi si è fatto appena più cupo, il velo della prospettiva di parlare a cuore aperto con Tetsu che gli forma un nodo alla gola. Eppure non va male, da quando hanno ripreso a parlare, anzi. Sono riusciti a recuperare buona parte del rapporto, dopo qualche difficoltà iniziale, e adesso vivono quasi in simbiosi. Certo, c’è Kagami a far buona parte del lavoro che svolgeva lui quando andavano a scuola insieme, ma Kagami non è un suo surrogato, né un sostituto, e Aomine questo lo ha capito relativamente presto, con grande stupore di tutti, ma sopratutto di se stesso. È per questo, che sta ad ascoltarlo quando si dispera del fatto che Tetsu non è una persona come le altre.  
Perché Kagami non è lui. Non c’è verso che siano simili: potranno essere due idioti fissati col basket, potranno condividere la stessa posizione, qualche interesse al di fuori di quella palla arancione, ma per il resto sono completamente agli antipodi. Kagami non avrebbe mai lasciato indietro Tetsu come invece ha fatto lui. Vederlo ciondolare di fronte a una difficoltà che per lui stesso sarebbe con tutta probabilità insormontabile impedisce ad Aomine di farsi gli affari propri. E per quanto a Kagami il suo aiuto non interessi, a lui la cosa frega ben poco. Non è Kagami che sta aiutando, alla fine. Sta aiutanto Tetsu. E questo perché, tra tutte le cose che può desiderare al mondo, quella che gli preme di più realizzare è vedere il suo migliore amico felice. Felice davvero, però. Felice quasi da vederlo piangere. E se lui non ha il potere di fare una cosa del genere - perché non ce l’ha, davvero, non è capace di fare niente di simile - allora aiuterà chi invece ha tutte le carte in regola per riuscire a far sorridere quell’idiota troppo buono, per riuscire a sentire prima o poi un _“Aomine-kun, sono felice”_ , o qualche altra stronzata del genere.   
“A volte vorrei davvero poter cancellare quello che è successo. Tornare indietro e rimediare. Fare qualunque cosa.”  
“Ma non puoi, purtroppo. E in ogni caso, credi davvero ne varrebbe la pena?”   
Finalmente, Aomine smette di guardare Satsuki attraverso il riflesso dello specchio e si volta, alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Cosa vorresti dire?”  
“Non ti chiedi mai dove saremmo adesso, se tutto quello che ci è successo… non fosse successo?”  
Aomine dà di nuovo le spalle a Satsuki, giusto il tempo di guardare la sveglia poggiata sul mobile della specchiera; poi si lascia cadere a peso morto sul materasso. Di nuovo il soffitto a riempirgli la vista. “No. Perché c’è solo una risposta, e io non me la voglio dare.”   
Chiude gli occhi, quando sente la mano di Satsuki premere sulla fronte, prima di scivolare tra i suoi capelli. “Non sarebbe andata meglio per forza, Dai-chan. Forse avremmo preso altre strade, forse saremmo stati tutti più felici. Ma non puoi essere sicuro che non sarebbe cambiato niente. Non puoi sapere con certezza che saremmo rimasti ancora così vicini, tra alti e bassi.” Satsuki si lascia scivolare al suo fianco, allungando le braccia, cercando calore nonostante le temperature alte. Poggia le labbra sulla sua spalla, e sono così morbide, così piacevoli, che lui le vorrebbe addosso per sempre. “Non sempre la felicità è un bene. Logora i rapporti, a lungo andare. Una persona felice non è statica. Chissà, magari la sua felicità lo avrebbe portato lontano da Tokyo. Lontano dal Giappone, magari in Europa. Il suo amico d’infanzia è lì adesso, no?”  
“Ogiwara?”  
“Mh-mh. Avrebbe potuto seguirlo. Magari, alla fine sarebbe rimasto lì. Quello che voglio dire, Dai-chan,” sussurra quasi, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio mentre gli accarezza una spalla, “è che per quanto scorretto sia stato il tuo comportamento in passato, non vuol dire che alla fine non abbia portato a qualcosa di buono. Dovresti cominciare a pensarlo anche tu. Renderebbe tutto più facile. Per te, perché magari cominceresti a smettere di colpevolizzarti. E per me, che non ne posso più di vederti con quel muso lungo.”   
Aomine non ha nemmeno il tempo di replicare che salta sul materasso, i denti di Momoi che mordono il lobo del suo orecchio con tanta forza da fargli vedere le stelle. “Ma sei impazzita?!”  
“Te lo meriti, Dai-chan," e lo bacia dove la carne adesso pulsa, la ruffiana. "Te lo meriti perché non dovresti permettere al tuo cuore di sopportare un peso del genere. Sei già abbastanza scuro per natura, non permettere che il buio si mangi anche il tuo cuore."  
Aomine si volta per guardarla. Osserva come si impegni per trattenere un sorriso, e gli viene spontaneo rispondere allo stesso modo.   
"Tu leggi troppi shoujo manga, Satsuki."  
"E tu invece dovresti darmi retta, ogni tanto."  
Aomine si sistema sul materasso. Di nuovo viene calamitato dalla bellezza del suo seno troppo grande, e ci preme la faccia finché quasi non ci sparisce dentro. “Magari un giorno. Adesso ho bisogno di un po’ di sogni.”  
La risata di Satsuki si infrange sulle sue orecchie come il tintinnio delicato di uno scacciaspiriti di cristallo. Sente le sue braccia avvolgergli la testa, e di colpo si sente in paradiso. Magari un giorno lo farà, di suicidarsi così, morendo lì in mezzo a tutta quella carne morbida e profumata. “Pensavo fossi venuto solo per lamentarti della tua stupidità.”  
“Non me ne sarei mai andato senza almeno una palpatina.”  
I sospiri di Satsuki, per quanto carichi, non sono mai pesanti. Sembrano più una pacca non troppo vigorosa sulla spalla, un invito a rimettersi in carreggiata - coi suoi tempi, certo, ma cercando di affrettare il passo. “Cosa devo fare io, con te?”  
“Limitati a regalarmi tutti i sogni che ci sono qua dentro,” dice, acchiappando la pelle morbida con le labbra e tirandola appena, mentre con un movimento pigro si sposta sopra Satsuki. “al resto ci possiamo pensare un’altra volta.”

Sono quasi le undici e mezza e lui ha appena smesso di baciare Satsuki ovunque le sue labbra capitassero, quando il cellulare vibra nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni. Si spinge pigramente sul bordo del materasso, allungando il braccio verso il pavimento e attirandoli a sé, e quando prende l’oggetto per leggere il messaggio quasi non scoppia a ridere. Lo sbuffo basta ad attirare l’attenzione di Satsuki, che gattona seminuda fino a raggiungerlo, il mento che preme contro la sua spalla per sbirciare.  
“Che succede?”  
“Leggi qui.”  
 _Non è servito a un cazzo. La prossima volta che ti vedo, ti ci affogo, col_ kamaboko _. Spero tu dorma di merda._  
Satsuki piega la testa di lato. “Non capisco. Servito cosa? Che hai fatto al povero Kagamin, Dai-chan?”  
“Gli ho solo consigliato di masturbarsi;” risponde, scrollando le spalle. “io gli avevo chiesto se voleva una mano, ma lui è un grande eroe che pensa di poter fare tutto da solo.”  
Scoppia a ridere, quando sente la mano di Satsuki sbattere contro la sua spalla. “Sei davvero un idiota.”  
“Immagino di piacerti anche per questo.”

Nel giro di quindici ore, il numero di cicale nel campo di basket sembra essersi quadruplicato, così come i gradi che percepisce sulla sua pelle. Sono a malapena le nove, eppure il sole è alto nel cielo e picchia con una forza tale da preoccuparlo. I suoi occhi volano immediatamente a Tetsu, piegato su se stesso con le mani affondate nel viso, mentre quell’idiota di Kagami gli preme una tavoletta refrigerante sul collo. “Sei sicuro di voler giocare? Non hai una bella cera.”  
Tetsu solleva la testa per un istante, e Aomine lo vede, che la sua voglia di scendere in campo non è tanto lontana dallo zero assoluto. Annuisce piano, mantenendo la posizione per qualche istante per farsi probabilmente passare un moto di nausea, o un giramento di testa. “Ho solo bisogno di rinfrescarmi un attimo, Aomine-kun. Non preoccuparti.”  
“Ah, e chi si preoccupa,” risponde, dando una scrollata di spalle. In realtà, vederlo in quelle condizioni gli dà così fastidio che non ci mette molto tempo ad allungare una mano verso il suo zaino e a prendere una bustina di zucchero. “Tieni. Che ti tira un po’ su.”  
E il sorriso di Tetsu gli basta per calmarlo. Da quando frequentano la stessa università - o per lo meno lo stesso edificio, considerando che Scienze Motorie e Scienze della formazione primaria non hanno davvero niente a che spartire se non gli spazi - Aomine ha preso il vizio di infilare in borsa un quantitativo di bustine di zucchero da poter far pensare a un serio caso di cleptomania. Per quanto Kagami abbia sempre nella sua borsa qualunque cibo pronto a essere consumato, spesso dimentica che sarebbe meglio prendere vie più semplici, e facilmente digeribili. Di certo, Tetsu non si riprenderebbe mai mangiando un panino degno dell’edizione limitata annuale che producono da Maji durante l’inverno. Riprende la bustina vuota e la butta con noncuranza dentro la sua borsa. Non ha voglia di alzarsi per buttarla, adesso. Magari obbligherà Kise a farlo per lui, dopo.   
“Kurokocchi!”  
Ah, il Diavolo. Appena lo nomini… “Frena, Kise, se non vuoi ucciderlo,” sbotta Kagami, e per una volta Aomine si sente un suo spirito affine. Annuisce per dargli supporto, e lo stesso fa Kasamatsu dietro di lui. Kise quasi sembra frenare coi talloni, fermandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla panchina dove sono seduti, col viso contratto in un’espressione preoccupata.   
“Non dargli retta, Kise-kun. Non sto morendo.”  
“Poco ci manca.”  
“È solo un giramento di testa.”  
Aomine preferisce voltare la testa altrove, piuttosto che sopportare i piagnistei di Kise perché “Kurokocchi, sei così debole, non è un bene,” a cui poi segue un “Kurokocchi, se vuoi ti porto sulle spalle,” o peggio ancora, “Kurokocchi, gioca in squadra con me oggi, non ti farò affaticare e vinceremo comunque!” Sospira e ringrazia il Cielo quando, dall’altra parte del campo, vede teste familiari avvicinarsi. Ride della sua stessa idiozia, come se avesse appena formulato un pensiero geniale, a paragonare Takao, Midorima e Akashi a un grosso pene ambulante, messi come sono uno affianco all’altro. Certo è un pene un po’ sbilenco, con Takao appena più alto di Akashi, ma il risultato è comunque soddisfacente. Scuote la testa e cerca di cancellare l’immagine dalla sua mente prima che Akashi possa guardarlo in faccia e capire tutto - di morire giovane, ancora non se ne parla. Alza la mano in cenno di saluto. Midorima risposte con un cenno della testa, gli altri per lo meno hanno la decenza di usare la voce - cosa che lui invece non ha avuto, ma in fondo non è mai stato una persona decente, per cui…  
“Manca ancora qualcuno o sbaglio?”  
Kagami annuisce con un mugugno, mentre fa mettere Tetsu dritto sulla schiena e gli controlla il polso. “Tatsuya e Murasakibara erano imbottigliati nel traffico fino a una decina di minuti fa. Ormai dovrebbero essere vicini.”  
Aomine si perde a guardare la piccola folla di gente che gli si è venuta a formare davanti. A volte pensa che la voce di Takao sia troppo alta per i suoi gusti, ma quella di Kise la soppianta come niente. Tra le altre cose, l’espressione sul viso del vecchio occhio di falco non lo convince del tutto. Per quanto stia sorridendo, Aomine riesce a vedere i nervi tesi sul collo, o le mani stringersi a pugno lungo i fianchi. Che abbia litigato con Midorima? Vorrebbe poter vedere qualcosa anche nell’altro, ma non fa altro che star zitto come al solito, ammonendo di tanto in tanto Kise per la sua logorrea fastidiosa. Non c’è niente di diverso, nel suo comportamento. Ma in fondo, forse è tutto frutto della sua immaginazione. Lui non è bravo come Tetsu a leggere le persone. Kise ha il braccio attorno di Kagami, adesso. Quell’idiota sta tentando di ucciderlo con quel ghiacciolo di plastica che ormai non serve ad altro che a far male.   
Tetsu sorride. Senza esagerare, per carità. Ha visto così pochi sorrisi da parte sua che quando capita probabilmente sta per crollare giù un palazzo, o per esplodere il mondo. Lui però poi si gira, lo guarda, e quel sorriso appena accennato si allarga, ed è tutto suo.   
È un rewind istantaneo. Il fatto che gli basti così poco a sentirsi catapultato indietro di cinque anni lo uccide. Ricambia, e sente lo stomaco stringersi appena. È la mano di Satsuki che arriva in quel momento ad aiutarlo a sopravvivere, lei e la sua borsa frigo piena di Pocari. Si lascia andare al suono di tutte quelle voci insieme, che calcano l’una contro l’altra, che sembrano far parte di un qualcosa di armonico, nonostante il chiasso. È il suono della sua vita che, a distanza di anni, ricomincia davvero a rimettere a posto i cocci, a incastrarli nel posto giusto.   
Oggi si sente felice.

Kise frigna perché lo voleva lui, Tetsu - _come ogni volta_ \- ma Aomine riesce a vedere il sorriso felino che nasconde sotto quell’espressione per niente sincera. Che poi, dopo diversi mesi ormai dovrebbe averlo imparato, che non è facile che gli ceda Tetsu solo perché sbatte un po’ i piedi. Anzi.   
Lascia a Kagami l’onere di sbattere la palla dentro il canestro, tanto per ricordargli che se lo rompe avrà sulla coscienza le anime di cinque poveri bambini che non possono permettersi di andare in palestra e che lo odieranno per tutta la vita. È divertente, vedere lui arrossire di imbarazzo e Tetsu ricordargli che non si usa violenza sugli oggetti che non sono i propri. Sembrano una fottuta coppia di neo sposini e non può negare di esserne felice. Quando ha la palla, dribblare Kise, o Midorima, o Takao non sembra per nulla difficile. Non che sia una novità, ma le sensazioni che prova sono diverse, quelle che, radicate nel fondo dello stomaco, si espandono a tutto il resto del corpo facendolo sentire così vivo da far schifo.   
Si chiede, mentre fa l’ennesimo canestro, perché non sia mai riuscito a vivere il basket allo stesso modo, quando era un ragazzino. È una domanda che si pone spesso, ma alla fine non ha troppe risposte da darsi, perché ce n’è solo una.   
A bordo campo, Satsuki fa il tifo per Tetsu. Akashi si esprime solo quando Tetsu fa un passaggio particolarmente brillante. Persino Takao non fa che complimentarsi con lui, come se in corso ci fosse una strana fiera delle lodi indesiderate - basta guardare come la faccia di Tetsu rimanga impassibile ad ogni parola, per capirlo. Si chiede se sia successo qualcosa di particolare mentre lui non prestava attenzione o se sia solo una naturale conseguenza della preoccupazione che ha più o meno coinvolto tutti nel vederlo così affaticato prima ancora di giocare, nonostante l’abitudine. Ci sono cose a cui non ci si può fare il callo. Ad ogni modo, la cosa non gli dispiace. Quella è solo un’ulteriore prova del pensiero che lo accompagna da quando ha realizzato di essere uno dei più grandi idioti mai esistiti sulla faccia della terra, dopo Kagami e qualche altro elemento storico di dubbia natura.   
Tetsu è collante solido. Per quanto probabilmente l’idea di organizzare questi stupidi ritrovi da adolescenti cresciuti troppo in fretta sia stata di Kagami, è grazie a Tetsu se tutti hanno accettato, è grazie a Tetsu se adesso la ormai datata Generazione dei Miracoli può ritrovarsi riunita in pochi metri quadrati e giocare senza pensare a vincere, a umiliare, a distruggere - se può giocare a basket per il puro e semplice divertimento. Kagami non ha quel potere. Nessuno ce l’ha.   
A parte Tetsu, appunto.   
Ride di se stesso, mentre gli passa la palla e osserva come quella sembri quasi sparire nel nulla, prima di riapparire tra le mani di Kagami. Ride di se stesso perché si sente un po’ inquietante, a pensare così del suo amico in certi termini. Eppure, sembra non poterne fare a meno. Immagina che la stessa cosa succeda ai miracolati, quando vedono la luce divina e si sentono rinati, perché a lui, anche se in termini più stretti, è accaduta la stessa identica cosa. Non può non essere debitore a Tetsu, semplicemente perché sarebbe un’orribile e profonda mancanza di rispetto nei confronti del suo lavoro, della sua persona, dei suoi valori. E lui sarà anche un idiota, per carità del Cielo, ma non è uno stronzo. E sa riconoscere i suoi errori - li riconosce così bene che potrebbe elencarli, volendo. Il suo problema sta solo nel riuscire a mettere sottoforma di parole tutto quello che ha dentro, ma è certo che prima o poi ce la farà.   
Tetsu ha sempre saputo aspettare, e lui non ha mai avuto fretta.  
Nel momento di distrazione, Kise gli si allunga addosso e gli frega la palla prima che possa afferrarla, canticchiando su quanto lui e Tetsu siano in sintonia, nonostante giochino in squadre diverse. Peccato che non faccia in tempo ad avvicinarsi al canestro che lui gli è già addosso, gli scivola davanti in un movimento così fluido che tutti si fermano ad ammirarlo, forse ad eccezione di Midorima. E poi giù un altro canestro, e il legno del tabellone scricchiola minacciando di scheggiarsi.   
“Dai-chan!” sbotta Satsuki alzandosi in piedi e portando le braccia ai fianchi, e Aomine agita una mano e sbuffa. Era solo uno scricchiolio, niente di serio. Non si ritroveranno coi canestri in mano prima della fine della partita - magari, cadranno per conto loro più tardi, quando saranno già tutti a letto e nessuno potrà incolparlo di niente.  
In realtà, a cadere per primo è Tetsu. Se ne accorge nel momento in cui la voce isterica di Kise riempie l’aria, assieme a quella di Satsuki. Quando si volta, abbandonando il canestro al suo destino, si ritrova ad osservare una scena che, davvero, gli risulta divertente e patetica allo stesso tempo. Gli sembra quasi di vedere una scena di qualche poliziesco di serie B, dove la folla si accalca attorno al corpo di quello che dovrebbe passare per un cadavere, e invece sembra solo la vittima di una paint war andata male.  
“Se non lo lasciate respirare lo ammazzerete sul serio,” dice, avvicinandosi con passo lento, mentre tiene la palla da basket sottobraccio. Accanto a lui, Murasakibara fruga dentro la borsa, togliendo fuori una manciata di caramelle. Lo guarda divertito, quando quello allunga un braccio e si infila tra Kise e Kagami, facendo letteralmente volare via entrambi.   
“Ah, Kuro-chin. Sei sempre così debolino, non mangi abbastanza,” esclama, quasi trascinandosi le parole. Pigramente, si china su di lui, allungandogli la mano piena di dolciumi. “Prendi, e poi vai a sederti.”  
“Ma la partita-”  
“Quanto sei noioso.”  
Si allontanano tutti di qualche passo, quando Murasakibara si rialza portando con sé Tetsu tra lo sbigottimento generale. Poco importa che Tetsu protesti con un debole “Mettimi giù, Murasakibara-kun,” perché tanto quello non lo ascolta e non si ferma finché non raggiunge la panchina e lo mette a sedere. Takao ghigna, dando una gomitata a Midorima.  
“Sei davvero inutile, Shin-chan.”  
“Taci.”  
Vive circondato di partite perse in partenza.

È quasi un sollievo trascinarsi da Maji Burger. Per lui, almeno, perché dubita che per i dipendenti del locale la loro presenza sia in qualche modo piacevole, soprattutto quando lui e Kagami ordinano trenta panini a testa e la cassiera li guarda come se fossero degli alieni. Afferra il suo vassoio e scappa prima che Kagami possa dirgli qualunque cosa, urlandogli di pagare lui, che prima o poi gli ridarà i soldi, che non può vivere di tirchiaggine. Kise e Takao hanno preso tre tavoli e li hanno uniti, Tetsu circondato dal suo ex compagno di squadra e da Satsuki che continua a chiedergli se si sente meglio, adesso.   
“È stato solo un calo di pressione,” risponde, e sarà l’ennesima volta che Aomine glielo sente ripetere. Prova un po’ di pena per lui, in questo momento. Gli si siede di fronte, strisciando la sedia contro il pavimento e sedendocisi sopra con poca grazia.   
“Prendi un panino, Tetsu. Tanto offre il tuo ragazzo.”  
Lui annuisce, ma non è granché convinto. Allunga la mano, la tiene sospesa sulla pila di panini e poi la ritira, scuotendo la testa. “Non ho molta fame.”  
“Non mi sembra di averti chiesto se avevi fame o meno. Mangia e basta, perché io non ti porto a casa in spalla, e impedirò a chiunque altro di fare lo stesso.”  
“Non avrò bisogno di nessuno che mi porti a casa, Aomine-kun. Ma visto che insisti…”   
Adora quando qualcuno gli dà retta. Scartano un panino quasi allo stesso tempo, ma mentre Tetsu prende il primo boccone, lui si ritrova con una mano a premere pesantemente sulla sua testa. Non ha molti dubbi su chi sia.   
“Levati, idiota!”  
“Dammi i miei soldi!”  
Ed è baraonda prima che qualcuno possa intervenire per separarli.  
Nessuno muove un dito, comunque.

Si salutano di fronte ai parcheggi della stazione ferroviaria mentre il sole tramonta da qualche parte dietro i grattacieli, Kise che accetta più che volentieri l’invito che nessuno gli ha dato di tornare a casa in macchina con Midorima, Takao e Akashi. C’è così tanto chiasso, attorno a loro, che a malapena sentono le loro stesse parole, Himuro che si inchina e prende il suo posto di guida mentre Murasakibara impazzisce come al solito con la cintura di sicurezza che non vuole saperne di attraversargli il petto e agganciarsi. Quando tutti sono partiti alla volta delle loro abitazioni, sono rimasti in cinque, a guardarsi in faccia. Kasamatsu, in ogni caso, si congeda dal gruppo qualche strada più in là, ringraziandoli per la giornata appena trascorsa e imboccando la strada di casa.   
“Forse non è una buona idea fare questa cosa durante l’estate,” sbotta Aomine quando ormai il cielo ha preso un colore più scuro, e le prime stelle cominciano a farsi vive oltre l’inquinamento atmosferico che Tokyo gli riversa addosso quotidianamente. “Fa troppo caldo per poter sopportare tutti quanti. Specie quando qualcuno decide di cadere come un sacco di patate mandando tutti nel panico.”  
“Spero non abbiate tutti intenzione di farmi pesare un semplice calo di pressione ancora a lungo,” borbotta Tetsu, e nonostante il suo viso non dia sfoggio di nessun tipo di emozione, basta il tono della sua voce a comunicare il leggero fastidio che continua a provare per quello che è successo.   
“Forse,” risponde, portando le braccia dietro la testa.   
“Dai-chan, smettila.”  
Camminano per un’altra decina di minuti, e poi tutti sono obbligati ad arrestarsi senza motivazione apparente, quando Kagami si ferma e li guarda tutti quanti, perplesso. “Che c’è, Kagami-kun?”  
“... scusate, ma,” esordisce, inclinando un sopracciglio, “casa vostra non è dall’altra parte?”  
“Kagamin, non possiamo certo andare via senza assicurarci che Tetsu-kun sia arrivato sano e salvo!”  
“Quello che ha detto lei.”  
Gli occhi di tutti sono fissi sul viso di Kagami, che cambia espressione e apre la bocca circa una decina di volte, prima di lasciar cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e arrendersi al fatto che qualunque cosa dica, nessuno gli darà retta. Riprendono a camminare in silenzio, finché non si ritrovano davanti all’appartamento di Kagami, e poi magicamente all’interno di esso senza che nessuno dica una parola a riguardo. O meglio, Kagami ha provato a protestare mentre loro gli passavano davanti, ma nessuno ha dato conto di quello che diceva, e alla fine si è arreso al fatto che, contro lui e Satsuki, può fare davvero poco.  
“... fate quel diavolo che vi pare. Io vado a farmi la doccia.”  
Tetsu ci prova, a svincolarsi dalla loro stretta per raggiungere Kagami, ma fallisce miseramente. È felice che Satsuki condivida la sua ossessione per quel ragazzo, perché così è molto più facile trascinarlo a peso morto verso la camera da letto e intrappolarlo tra il calore dei loro corpi, impedendogli qualunque altro movimento.  
“Ma, Kagami-kun-”  
“Kagamin può sicuramente farsi la doccia senza il tuo aiuto, Tetsu-kun,” risponde, circondandogli la vita con un braccio. La stessa cosa fa Aomine, mentre annuisce con fervore per appoggiare le parole della sua ragazza. “E poi lui può averti quando gli pare, noi non possiamo mai passare del tempo da soli con te, non è giusto. Siamo noi la tua famiglia, qui!”  
“Satsuki, non dire cose imbarazzanti.”  
Ma lei ride, Tetsu sorride, per cui non è un problema, non davvero. Anche Aomine allunga un braccio sull’altro, lasciando cadere la mano sulla curva appena accennata del fianco. Riesce a sentire l’osso del bacino contro il palmo, e la cosa non gli piace granché.   
“Va bene così, non c’è problema. Ma non credo che Kagami-kun la prenderà bene, quando vedrà il suo letto usurpato.”  
“Non è usurpazione, lo stiamo prendendo in prestito.”  
“E poi tu ci difenderai, no, Tetsu-kun?”  
“Non credo di avere grande potere su Kagami-kun, Momoi-san. Ma farò del mio meglio.”  
Non seguono altre parole. In quel momento, Aomine si sente come se fosse chiuso in una cupola e il resto del mondo, proprietario della casa incluso, fosse stato tagliato fuori di netto. C’è l’odore famigliare del Maji che ancora aleggia sui loro vestiti, c’è quello del sudore che ancora bagna le loro pelli. Non è troppo gradevole, su questo non ha niente da dire, ma in qualche modo sa di casa, e lo fa sentire… protetto, se proprio deve definire la sensazione che prova. Gli ricorda i pomeriggi passati sul tetto della Teikou a mangiare takoyaki e parlare di basket, basket, e ogni tanto di qualcosa di diverso, che non è rimasto impresso nella sua memoria. Non c’è il vento a tirare sopra le loro teste, ma c’è la mano di Satsuki che si incastra un po’ tra i suoi capelli, un po’ tra quelli di Tetsu, e in fondo è un po’ la stessa cosa. Si sente fortunato, ad essere riuscito a portarsi dietro la parte buona del suo passato fino a quel punto.   
Gli viene spontaneo socchiudere gli occhi e premere il mento conto la fronte di Tetsu. Non è un bacio, non c’è schiocco, non c’è niente. Ma la sensazione piacevole della sua pelle calda lo rilassa, e sorride quando sente la mano dell’altro poggiarsi sul suo fianco. Fa davvero troppo caldo, eppure nessuno dei tre sembra intenzionato a cambiare posizione, né a lamentarsi. Satsuki lo guarda da sopra la confusione di capelli azzurri di Tetsu e strizza un occhio, sorridendo.   
Gli parlerà, prima o poi. Aspetterà finché il pensiero non lo tormenterà più, e allora non ci sarà più bisogno di faticare per esprimersi a parole. Annuisce a Satsuki piano, e quando chiude gli occhi per lasciarsi andare a un sospiro si rende conto che Tetsu ha il respiro pesante. Riapre gli occhi per trovarlo addormentato, il naso affondato nel suo petto e la mano sul fianco che adesso è piena della pesantezza del sonno.   
“Che idiota,” sussurra piano, scuotendo la testa. Non osa alzare lo sguardo verso Satsuki, perché non sopporterebbe di vedere quel sorriso da mammina protettiva che fa ogni volta che lui e il suo migliore amico si ritrovano in situazioni equivocabili. Sente lei spostarsi dietro Tetsu, stringersi un po’ di più al corpo dell’altro e schioccare un bacio tra i suoi capelli.   
“Tu non sei tanto diverso, Dai-chan.”  
Aomine fa per risponderle, ma poi sente lo scarico dell’acqua provenire dal bagno e la porta aprirsi. Il rumore dei passi di Kagami lo mette sull’attenti, e lo stesso fa Satsuki, mentre entrambi fissano la porta della camera da letto con apprensione.  
Kagami sbuca pochi minuti dopo, l’accappatoio stretto attorno alla vita e i capelli che non hanno ragione d’essere. Li fissa con orrore, pronto a riempire la stanza di lamentele isteriche, ma entrambi lo ammoniscono con un dito davanti alle labbra, Aomine che indica con insistenza la vittima del loro sandwich improvvisato.  
“E io?” sbotta, sollevando le mani.   
“Dormi nel divano,” risponde Aomine, scrollando le spalle per quanto può. “Non avrai mica intenzione di svegliarlo.”  
Poche parole che bastano a far desistere Kagami dai suoi peggiori intenti. Rotea così tanto gli occhi al cielo che Aomine riesce a vedere solo un bianco inquietante, prima che dia loro le spalle e scompaia poco dopo dietro il divano. Si farà perdonare, Aomine, lo promette tra sé e sé mentre richiude gli occhi e si allunga sulla mano di Satsuki che poggia sulla spalla di Tetsu per baciarla, prima di lasciarsi andare al sonno che, rapidamente, gli sta mangiando i muscoli.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piuttosto, con Midorimacchi va tutto bene, vero?”  
> Per l’appunto.  
> “Certo, certo. Perché non dovrebbe?” risponde, agitando le mani, “Va tutto più che bene, con Shin-chan, come al solito.”  
> “Ne sei sicuro?”  
> “Perché non dovrei?”  
> “Perché non mi stai guardando in faccia, e non è mai un buon segno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se questo capitolo avesse un titolo, sicuramente sarebbe _Paranoia_.

Se c’è una cosa per cui Takao ringrazia ogni Dio che gli viene a mente è la presenza di Kise nella loro macchina durante il viaggio che da Tokyo li riporta a Yokohama. A prescidere dalla simpatia che prova nei suoi confronti, è davvero grato per il suo chiacchierare insistente per più o meno tutto il tragitto, quaranta minuti sulla superstrada che miracolosamente sembra essere poco trafficata a sentir parlare del suo lavoro, dei suoi affari, dei suoi amici. Nei rari momenti in cui Kise non parla, Takao si volta a guardare gli scorci dei fiumi d’acqua oltre il guardrail, o le luci delle fabbriche che, rapidamente, cominciano a mangiarsi le stelle non appena la notte comincia a calare sopra di loro. Cerca di ignorare la voce degli altri due compagni di viaggio come meglio può, perdendosi a stringere le palpebre finché l’arancio dei lampioni sulla strada non diventa un letto uniforme di luce dove lasciare affogare ogni pensiero. Non gli riesce granché bene, comunque. La voce di Akashi, per quanto pacata, a tratti gli sembra più fastidiosa di quella di Kise nei suoi momenti peggiori. Per fortuna non è un tipo di molte parole. Non lo è nemmeno Midorima, comunque, ma il suo silenzio in realtà gli provoca più una sorta di sensazione confortevole alla base dello stomaco, qualcosa che, fosse possibile tradurlo, suonerebbe come _sono contento del tuo silenzio perché vuol dire che non avete niente da dirvi_ , o qualcosa del genere. È un modo come un altro per tenersi tranquillo in quei buchi in cui Kise è perso a rispondere a un sms e sorridere come un idiota, o quando anche lui si perde nei giochi di luce che i riflessi delle illuminazioni proiettano sul finestrino dell’auto di Midorima. È una fortuna che quello si diverta a tracciare linee - quasi - invisibili col dito sul vetro, perché Shin-chan si altera quando vede la strisciata opaca rovinarne la pulizia impeccabile, e lui può permettersi di ridacchiare e sentire la tensione all’altezza dello stomaco sciogliersi un poco.   
Sarebbe perfetto, se Akashi non ci fosse. Si dice che può sopportare la sua presenza fino a domenica sera - se lo ripete ogni volta che Akashi resta a dormire a casa loro, ogni due settimane. Sono solo un paio d’ore, la maggior parte delle quali passate a dormire e niente di più, eppure Takao sente di non poter riuscire a tollerarne la presenza a pochi metri dalla sua persona, e soprattutto da quella di Midorima, per più di cinque minuti. Non è un bene, in fondo ne è consapevole, ma è l’irrazionalità a prendere il sopravvento quando vede quella testa rossa troppo vicina al suo adorato Shin-chan. Per quanto tenti di non farsi trascinare in uno stupido vortice di pensieri orrendi dettati dalla gelosia, il più delle volte fallisce miseramente, ritrovandosi a imprecare a denti stretti contro il muro, o a fumare una sigaretta di troppo.   
A poco a poco, le luci delle fabbriche sulla superstrada lasciano spazio a un tratto poco illuminato, preludio all’esplosione di luci che viene loro incontro quando finalmente entrano a Yokohama. Il motore borbotta, mentre sono fermi ad un semaforo. Midorima tamburella contro il volante, tenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Akashi digita qualcosa sul suo… cellulare, palmare, tablet, non riesce a capirlo, ma non gliene importa poi tanto. Kise, per distinguersi dagli altri, sbadiglia.   
“Non vedo l’ora di essere a casa,” dice, trascinando le parole. Takao annuisce, ma in realtà quello che vorrebbe dire davvero è _per favore, non andare via. Ti faccio dormire nel letto con Shin-chan, se vuoi, ma non lasciarmi solo col demonio._ Non può osare esprimere il suo pensiero ad alta voce, ma la disperazione che ha negli occhi sarebbe così leggibile, se solo ci fosse luce nell’abitacolo. “A meno che Midorimacchi non voglia invitarmi a dormire!”  
Oh Dio. _Digli di sì, digli di sì, digli -_  
“Assolutamente no,” risponde secco. “Non ho intenzione di sprecare una giornata di studio per colpa tua, Kise.”  
“Ma non mi tratterei, domani.”  
“Non mi faresti dormire. Sarebbe la stessa identica cosa.”  
Kise emette un verso da bestia sconsolata, e Takao solleva la mano per dargli una pacca amorevole sulla spalla. “Midorimacchi sei crudele.”  
“E non sai quanto ne vada fiero.”  
Il semaforo scatta, la macchina riparte, e Takao sente le ultime briciole di serenità svanire nel fondo dello stomaco, quando in fondo alla strada scorge le luci fredde della stazione. Quando Midorima parcheggia, Kise non aspetta troppo ad aprire lo sportello: “Allora buonanotte,” esclama, e gli altri rispondono quasi all’unisono, accompagnando l’altro fuori dall’auto con le loro voci. Takao gli fa il gesto della cornetta, e Kise risponde con un occhiolino, prima di ringraziare per il passaggio e sparire oltre i parcheggi della stazione. Quando il motore riparte, Takao si mette nel posto di mezzo, incrociando le braccia sui due sedili anteriori e piegando la testa verso Midorima.  
“Che dite se ordiniamo d’asporto? Non c’è granché da mangiare, in casa.”  
Akashi si volta verso di loro - non lo vede, ma ne avverte il movimento contro il gomito, quando l’altro sposta appena il busto in avanti. “Non è una brutta idea,” concorda, e può notare una nota di… contentezza, quasi. Midorima si limita ad annuire, rafforzando il gesto con un verso secco.   
“Ho voglia di coreano,” dice cantilenando, e Midorima risponde: “Coreano sia.”  
Non sa se sia la vicinanza di Akashi a renderlo stranamente morbido, ma preferisce allontanare il pensiero prima che sia troppo tardi. Sorride, annuisce e poi torna a rilassarsi contro il sedile, pregando di arrivare a casa il prima possibile, che il cibo arrivi altrettanto in fretta così potrà dormire tra le braccia di Shin-chan e non pensare più a nulla.

“Ah, ho dimenticato il cellulare in macchina. Voi cominciate a salire. Shin-chan, a me ordina un _Bibim bap_. Per il dolce fai tu, andrà bene qualunque cosa.”  
Li liquida sulla porta di casa, sfilando le chiavi dell’auto dalle dita di Midorima e sorridendo ad entrambi in modo così forzato che l’altro ci pensa un momento, prima di annuire e imboccare le scale. Takao si sofferma sull’ingresso, guardandoli sparire dopo la prima rampa di scale, e poi sospira, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. “Maledizione,” sibila, mentre infila le mani nella tasca della giacca, apre la confezione delle sigarette e ne sfila una, portandosela in fretta alla bocca. La stringe tra le labbra, tenendola così per un momento, il tempo di sfilare l’accendino e dare fuoco al tabacco. Tira una boccata, lascia al fumo il tempo di invadere i suoi polmoni, e quando espira si sente più leggero. Potesse, al momento farebbe fuori tutto il pacchetto, ma poi Midorima si accorgerebbe del suo odore nauseabondo e gli farebbe la paternale su quanto fumare faccia male, e adesso non ha davvero voglia di sentirlo blaterare - tanto meno, non davanti ad Akashi. Guarda la nuvola grigia dissiparsi a mezz’aria, e in quel momento Takao desidera con tutto se stesso che, assieme alla sua salute, il fumo si porti via anche l’accumulo di ansia che gli si è formato nel petto. Alza gli occhi al cielo, vede riflesso sulle foglie dell’albero di fronte a lui la luce del loro salotto, al quinto piano di un palazzo imbottito di coppie anziane sotto di loro, e famiglie assenti sopra. Per un attimo si pente di averli lasciati andare da soli, ma poi si ripete che non avrebbe mai potuto affrontare la serata senza far fuori almeno una sigaretta, e che in ogni caso non succederà nulla di male a lasciare due vecchi amici da soli per cinque minuti.   
Perché è vero, che non succederà niente.  
Tira un’altra boccata, scavalcando la chioma folta dell’albero e puntando gli occhi al cielo. Di stelle, stanotte, nemmeno l’ombra. Yokohama è una bestia mangia astri - non che ci sia qualche posto in Giappone dove sia possibile guardare il cielo senza doversi perdere tra la cappa di umido e quella di smog, a meno che non ci si trovi in aperta campagna. L’unica cosa che può sperare di ricevere da un’occhiata speranzosa è una risposta giallognola e per niente romantica. Non è rincuorante.   
Aspira ancora, il tabacco che brucia l’unica luce che spicca nella penombra dell’edificio. Chiude gli occhi e si ripete di essere un idiota, perché quello è l’unico modo che ha per ritrovare la calma, quando non può aprirsi a Midorima - quando non sente quell’impulso profondamente masochista di farsi massacrare con le parole.   
Akashi non è un pericolo, lo sa ed è stanco di essere così irrazionale. Se fosse dovuto succedere qualcosa, di certo sarebbe avvenuto molto tempo prima, e non dopo sei anni e a scoppio ritardato. E anche se Akashi fosse un pericolo - perché in verità Takao non è assolutamente convinto di quello che pensa - Midorima è la persona su cui ha riposto tutta la fiducia che possiede, ed è una mancanza di rispetto profonda come una voragine che spacca la Terra in due, quella che ha nei suoi confronti quando osa anche solo pensare che lui e Akashi possano…  
No.   
Sbatte con forza i palmi delle mani sulle guance, trattenendo il mozzicone di sigaretta tra i denti e sputando il fumo fuori dai polmoni in batuffoli grigi. Non ha tempo di riempirsi ulteriormente la testa di ansie che non hanno alcun fondamento, e soprattutto non può permettersi di far trapelare qualcosa dalla sua espressione. Per cui, quando ormai non c’è più niente da fumare, spegne la sigaretta contro il muro del palazzo e allunga la mano per buttarlo nel bidone di fianco all’ingresso, ripetendosi mentalmente che adesso va meglio, e che tutto il marcio che si stava formando nel petto adesso è dentro quel bidone e difficilmente tornerà indietro.   
Sa di star mentendo, ma non può davvero fare di più, adesso.  
Preme il dito contro il campanello, canticchiando in attesa che qualcuno dall’altra parte risponda.  
“Sì?”  
“Shin-chan, mi apri? Mi sono chiuso fuori.”  
Lo sbuffo che riceve in risposta è elettronicamente deviato, ma Takao sorride immaginandosi la faccia di Midorima mentre le sue guance si sgonfiano e le sue labbra si inarcano in un sorriso impercettibile dedicato unicamente a lui e alla cornetta del citofono. La serratura scatta, Takao spinge la porta e la tiene aperta per la famiglia Sawamura del secondo piano, che ricambia con un inchino appena accennato e un sorriso genuino che lo aiuta più della sigaretta che ha appena consumato. Quando lascia andare la porta, sale le scale due gradini per volta, obbligandosi a mettere addosso una maschera che, forse, potrà togliere senza troppi danni l’indomani mattina, quando Akashi leverà le tende e lui potrà tornare a respirare per altre due settimane. A volte vorrebbe odiare il Fantasmino e il suo ragazzo per la genialata che hanno avuto con questa storia della rimpatriata bisettimanale, ma in fondo la colpa non è di nessuno, forse solo della sua stupidità. Al quinto piano arriva che non ha praticamente più fiato, e Midorima è sulla porta che lo aspetta, appoggiato sullo stipite con un bicchiere d’acqua fresca ad aspettarlo.  
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo. Dove era?”  
“In tasca,” ride, grattandosi il capo e pregando di essere credibile, prima di accettare l’offerta. “Eppure quando ho controllato ero sicuro di non avercelo. Il caldo gioca brutti scherzi.”  
Takao gli passa oltre, levandosi le scarpe e sospirando di sollievo, quando finalmente i suoi piedi tornano a respirare. Si guarda attorno per ritrovare la testa di Akashi far capolino da dietro il divano e si ripete che no, sperare che sparisca da un momento all’altro non è né una cosa carina, né una cosa utile. Si asciuga le labbra col dorso della mano e poggia il bicchiere sul tavolo, affianco al bicchiere di Midorima, affianco al bicchiere che sta lentamente diventando di Akashi. Storce il naso a quel pensiero, e si ripete che non deve lasciarsi trascinare in modo tanto stupido dai suoi stessi pensieri.  
“Dio, ci voleva,” esclama, forse con un tono troppo alto, troppo costruito. Per fortuna, nessuno dei presenti fa cenno di essersene accorto. “Hai chiamato?”  
“Mh, arriva tutto tra mezz’ora.”  
“Perfetto. Allora se non vi dispiace vado a farmi una doccia. Vedete di non tubare come due piccioncini in mia assenza, o mi offenderò per essere stato escluso.”  
Akashi si volta a guardarlo e sorride come se sapesse che in fondo è senza speranze, Takao, mentre Midorima nemmeno lo guarda, limitandosi a sussurrare un “che idiota” nemmeno troppo sottovoce e lui si sente ferito dalle sue stesse parole. Idiota, per l’appunto.  
Li abbandona senza aggiungere altro, entrando in camera da letto per prendere i suoi vestiti prima di sparire in bagno, da cui uscirà magicamente nel preciso momento in cui il fattorino del take away suonerà al citofono. Solleva lo sguardo solo un istante verso la finestra, guardando il _teru teru boozu_ che ciondola dolcemente nel filo di corrente che, adesso, attraversa tutta la casa. Il moto di tenerezza che lo pervade lo fa quasi vergognare di se stesso - o più che altro lo fa temere per la sua vita: se Midorima sapesse che ha questo genere di pensieri nei suoi confronti, probabilmente lo ucciderebbe seduta stante. Quando abbandona la stanza, lo fa in punta di piedi: scivola in bagno con passo felpato, tende un orecchio al salotto per vedere se giunge qualche rumore, ma al suo orecchio non arriva nulla di più del tintinnio dei piatti che hanno dimenticato di lavare prima di uscire di casa. Per cui, rasserenato senza una motivazione concreta, chiude la porta del bagno e si prepara a diventare un tutt’uno col getto dell’acqua calda per i prossimi venti minuti. 

Si sveglia di soprassalto, con la gola secca e la paura a pizzicargli ancora la punta delle dita, come se la vita, defluita dal suo corpo in sogno, stesse tornando a scorrere nel suo corpo troppo rapidamente. Ci mette un minuto abbondante a capire dove si trova, aiutato dal peso dolce del braccio di Midorima attorno alla sua vita. Takao lascia i suoi occhi a schizzare a destra e a manca per la stanza, alla ricerca di una seppur minima fonte di luce che possa riportarlo del tutto alla realtà. La trova negli spiragli delle serrande, da dove la luce della luna piena filtra a intermittenza, probabilmente disturbata dalle nuvole di passaggio: gli basta a riprendere contatto col mondo reale e, con un sospiro pesante, tira fuori tutta l’aria che ha nei polmoni e decreta di essere al sicuro, nel suo letto. Chiude gli occhi e cerca di darsi una calmata; si è reso conto solo adesso che il cuore sta battendogli contro il petto, la gola e la pancia con un’insistenza inquietante. Di certo, fosse stato in ospedale, sarebbe andato dritto dritto a fregare un ansiolitico dal primo paziente mentalmente instabile che gli fosse capitato sottomano. Ora come ora, l’unica cosa che può fare è trattenere il fiato per otto secondi nei polmoni, espellere l’aria in altrettanto tempo e ripetere tutto daccapo.   
“Takao?”  
O forse può morire nel tentativo. “Scusa,” dice soltanto, e la sua voce è così piena di mortificazione che, se Midorima era ancora rintronato dal sonno pochi secondi prima, adesso invece è probabilmente più sveglio di quanto non lo sia lui. “È stato solo un sogno,” aggiunge poi, voltando la testa nella speranza di cogliere quanto meno un barlume di quegli occhi verdi che tanto adora. Non vede nulla, ovviamente, forse il fantasma della sclera dato da una mera illusione del suo cervello. Sente il frusciare del lenzuolo - pazzo il suo Shin-chan a dormire coperto anche in piena estate - e la pressione del corpo di Midorima contro il suo ha un effetto così potente su di lui che in fondo l’ansiolitico può restare dov’è.   
“Dormi,” dice, e in realtà la sua voce non suona particolarmente sveglia. Takao cerca l’incavo della sua spalla per affondarci il naso e respirare l’odore buono di bagnoschiuma e quel velo di sudore che non è puzza, è semplicemente il suo Shin-chan.   
“Scusa,” ripete ancora, lasciando un bacio sulla pelle scoperta. Midorima risponde con un mugugno trascinato, segno che sta rapidamente scivolando nel mondo dei sogni per la seconda volta, e con una carezza sulla nuca che Takao prende come un regalo del cielo. Chiude gli occhi, e l’immagine di un Akashi dagli occhi gialli comincia lentamente a sfumare nei meandri della sua mente, assieme al sangue sul pavimento e alle grida di Midorima, assieme agli arti mutilati di non sa bene chi, se suoi o del suo ragazzo. In ogni caso, tempo due minuti e non è più un problema di nessuno. 

Non ha niente contro Akashi.   
A parte qualche momento di profonda inquietudine che ha vissuto quando, preso ancora dalla smania di vincere, sembrava pronto ad uccidere pur di raggiungere il suo obiettivo, Akashi non ha mai fatto nulla che possa farlo stare sull’attenti _in quel senso_. O meglio, c’era stato, quel qualcosa, ma come tante cose che riguardavano lui e Midorima erano cose legato a un passato così remoto che ormai non dovrebbero più avere alcun peso per nessuno, e men che meno per lui. Nella mente di Takao aleggia ancora il ricordo della pesante sconfitta subita durante la loro prima Winter Cup, non tanto per la disfatta in sé quanto per la devastazione che aveva sembrato cogliere Midorima nei minuti subito successivi all’evento. Perdere non piace a nessuno, e ci mancherebbe soltanto; ma quello che aveva visto nei suoi occhi quel giorno, Takao è certo di non averlo visto mai più, dopo.   
Takao sa dei loro trascorsi. Takao sa che Akashi è stata la prima persona a scoprire di cosa sapessero le labbra di Shin-chan quando ancora lo sviluppo ormonale non era venuto a bussare alla loro porta. Takao sa che il primo orgasmo, Midorima lo ha avuto con il suo capitano. Takao lo sa perché in una sera fin troppo noiosa, con la corrente che andava e veniva e un tifone pronto a buttare giù metà Tokyo, quando ancora andavano al liceo e avevano appena cominciato a muoverei primi passi nella relazione che stanno tuttora vivendo, la guardia tiratrice gli aveva più o meno confessato tutto - grazie a Dio, senza dovizia di particolari. Takao sa che quanto c’è stato tra Akashi e Midorima non è stato altro che un mero desiderio di soddisfare la propria curiosità in un campo del tutto nuovo, inequiparabile al basket, l’unica cosa che provocasse in loro un barlume di eccitazione meramente sportivo. Sa bene che l’unico sentimento che c’era al tempo era soltanto reciproco rispetto - almeno finché la squadra della Teikou non si era fatta a pezzi da sola - e sa altrettanto bene che è l’unica cosa che i due hanno portato avanti, di quella storia.  
Il fatto di saperlo, comunque, non lo rende più tranquillo. A prescindere dalla fiducia che può avere in Midorima, Takao sa che non può fare lo stesso con Akashi, e per una pura e semplice motivazione: lui è una mina vagante. Lo fa sentire persino una persona orribile, pensare una cosa del genere, eppure è la sacrosanta verità. Per quanto si sforzi di provare anche solo una vaga sensazione di fiducia nei suoi confronti, Takao finisce sempre, matematicamente, a provare un senso di allerta che non riesce a soffocare in nessun modo. Non si era mai posto il problema finché erano alle superiori, forse perché vedere Akashi non rientrava nei loro programmi settimanali - era già tanto incrociarlo durante qualche torneo, e anche in quel caso lo scontro non era scontato e alla fine a parte i convenevoli non c’erano altri scambi di parole consistenti, o che potessero comunque dargli da pensare. Ma adesso è diverso. Adesso è tutto così diverso che la cosa lo inquieta in modi che non aveva mai provato prima. Se da una parte è grato a Kuroko per l’idea che lui e Kagami hanno avuto di organizzare partite su partite su partite per ritrovarsi, anziché perdersi per tutto il Giappone, dall’altra sa che questa cosa è un po’ la sua condanna. Perché Akashi non gli avrà fatto nulla di male, per adesso, ma nessuno gli assicura che non accadrà niente in un futuro prossimo. In fondo, si sta parlando di Midorima, e non di un essere umano qualunque. Chi gli assicura che un giorno Akashi non voglia riprendersi quello che, a contifatti, era stato suo per primo?   
Chi gli assicura che la parte peggiore dell’ex capitano della Rakuzan - della Teikou, che è in qualche modo addirittura peggio - non decida un giorno di perdere del tutto il senno e di portare con sé anche Shin-chan?   
Midorima ovviamente è all’oscuro di tutto. Takao è certo che se osasse anche solo tirare fuori l’argomento, quello lo prenderebbe quanto meno a colpi di oggetto fortunato del giorno in testa, e sia mai che con la fortuna che si ritrova non venga presto a pallate di un Tanuki troppo grande persino per stare in casa. Potendo, preferisce evitare. In fondo la cosa non è così grave, e per fortuna lui riesce a tenere sottocontrollo i suoi sentimenti, anche se a volte resistere alla tentazione di prendere Midorima da parte e dirgli di lasciare andare Akashi da Kise, una volta ogni tanto, anziché ospitarlo sempre, sempre, _sempre_ a casa loro.   
Non ha niente contro Akashi. È solo che, nei giorni immediatamente precedenti e quelli immediatamente successivi alle partite, lui non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che quel ragazzo, nonostante i suoi problemi, sembra sempre essere una spanna davanti a lui. Ed è qualcosa che, qualunque cosa Takao faccia, non potrà mai cambiare.

Batte la penna sul quaderno con così tanta forza che, a un certo punto, il professore sospira e lo guarda dritto negli occhi, e lui si rende conto di essersi perso nei suoi pensieri senza nemmeno volerlo. Takao abbassa uno sguardo pieno di rammarico sulle pagine vuote davanti a lui, inviando un messaggio chiaro al docente e ringraziandolo per non avergli fatto una paternale davanti a tutti gli altri studenti come se fossero ancora alle superiori. Per quanto adesso lo sguardo sia fisso sulla lavagna bianca, le sue orecchie non sentono mezza parola di quello che il professore sta dicendo - ha solo colto un _accoppiamento elettromeccanico_ da qualche parte, ma non è stato lì a seguire tutto il discorso come farebbe invece chiunque altro. Si appunta il termine all’angolo del quaderno, sospira, poi chiude tutto, prendendo la borsa e mettendosela sulle spalle.   
Per fortuna non si siede mai ai primi banchi. Scivola silenziosamente dall’aula, dando un’altra occhiata al professore, che invece non lo degna di uno sguardo. Quando è fuori, la prima cosa che fa è appoggiarsi al muro e sfilarsi gli occhiali da vista, massaggiandosi la radice del naso. Altro che sotto controllo; la situazione gli sta letteralmente scivolando di mano. Non può tornare a casa adesso - non vuole sentire il disappunto incrinare la voce di Midorima - ma non ha nemmeno intenzione di rimanere lì dentro ancora per molto. Per cui, sistemandosi meglio la tracolla sulla spalla e infilando gli occhiali nel collo della maglietta, Takao esce dall’edificio sentendosi addosso il peso dei pensieri indesiderati, e la voglia di affogare tutto in una coppa di gelato al cioccolato gigante.   
Per fortuna, non ha altre lezioni fino alla fine di agosto.   
Vorrebbe aprire le braccia e riempirsi i polmoni d’aria fresca, ma Fujisawa non è tanto diversa da Yokohama, o Tokyo, e anche un gesto semplice come respirare diventa una sofferenza. Sente l’umidità accarezzargli la pelle lentamente, facendolo pentire per un momento di essersi lasciato alle spalle le meraviglie del condizionatore d’aria. In ogni caso, non tornerà indietro: deve solo trovare qualcosa da fare finché non dovrà prendere il treno per tornare a casa. Sicuramente andrà in un posto con l’aria condizionata, perché sarebbe una follia stare fuori con il caldo abominevole che se lo sta mangiando pezzo per pezzo. Magari potrebbe andare in biblioteca…  
Fa per imboccare la strada verso il centro, decidendo che i suoi piedi lo porteranno dove più aggrada loro, ma quando mette le mani in tasca e fa il primo passo, una voce squillante lo chiama imponendogli di fermarsi.  
“Takaocchi!”   
Il primo sorriso spontaneo della giornata fiorisce sulle sue labbra quando, voltandosi, incrocia lo sguardo di Kise che gli sta correndo incontro, accaparrandosi gli sguardi incuriositi di passanti e studentesse.   
“Guarda chi si vede,” esclama, andandogli incontro. “Che ci fai da queste parti? Non lavori a Yokohama, tu?”  
Kise è una di quelle creature da cui Takao vorrebbe quando meno rubare la forza di mantenere sempre il sorriso sulle labbra. Quello annuisce, guardandosi intorno per un momento prima di rispondere: “Sì, sì. Ma oggi avevamo un pranzo di lavoro in zona, e ne abbiamo approfittato per fare qualche scatto a Enoshima, abbiamo appena finito. Tu stai…”  
“Saltando lezione, in verità,” ammette candidamente, sentendo le spalle abbassarsi assieme al suo umore. “Non mi sono ancora ripreso dalla partita di sabato, e la voce del professore è così soporifera che, se devo dormire, tanto vale farlo da qualche altra parte.”   
Non è certo di poter parlare a Kise di quello che lo tormenta davvero: c’è troppa intimità tra lui e Akashi - la stessa intimità che ha poi tutta l’ex Generazione dei Miracoli, in realtà. Più che una questione di fiducia, comunque, è che al momento non ha davvero le forze per poter spiegare a Kise che il problema sta tutto in quella testa rossa e instabile.   
“Visto che sei stanco, Takaocchi, potremmo andare a imbottirci di cibo da Maji, che ne dici? Ne ho incrociato uno venendo qui, non è molto lontano. Offro io.”  
E chi è lui per rifiutare?

Kise gli ha imposto di sedersi, ed è sparito tra le fila eterne davanti alle casse dei Majiba. Takao poggia i gomiti sul tavolo e intreccia le dita delle mani sotto al mento, appoggiandosi sui palmi per piegare la testa e seguire i movimenti dell’altro   
Pensa che sia un regalo del cielo. Per un momento, sogghignando, gli viene quasi voglia di controllare il sito dell’Oha Asa per vedere se oggi sia o meno una giornata fortunata; di certo Shin-chan sarebbe fiero di lui - o forse gli chiederebbe per caso non avesse la febbre, è una probabilità più che plausibile. In ogni caso, fortuna o meno, Kise adesso è con lui e già gli basta a rallentare il suo flusso di pensieri, a sentire il peso sul petto alleggerirsi di un poco.   
Lo sostituirà insieme a un meraviglioso, insano, lurido panino.  
Kise torna nemmeno dieci minuti dopo, a discapito della calca davanti alle casse. “Ho usato il mio charme,” si giustifica, ammiccando, ed entrambi scoppiano a ridere praticamente all’istante. Sul vassoio ci sono due cheeseburger doppi, una porzione maxi di patatine e due bicchieri di cola di cui uno finisce direttamente nel suo stomaco.   
“Buon appetito,” esclama Kise, e prende la sua parte senza attendere oltre.   
In realtà, Takao non ha grandi problemi a nascondere il suo problema attuale, perché Kise è meravigliosamente logorroico, e a lui sta così bene che continua a pensare che qualcuno dall’alto glielo mandi ogni volta che ne ha bisogno - come quando chiede passaggi per arrivare a Yokohama. “Sai,” esordisce, appena mangia giù il primo boccone, “stavo pensando che in questo periodo mi sento un po’ troppo statico.”  
“Statico?”  
“Statico,” ripete, rinforzando l’affermazione con un cenno della testa. “È come avere un chiodo ai piedi. Stai fermo sempre sullo stesso posto, non evolvi e ti fai troppe domande. A te non capita mai?”  
Eccome, se gli capita.  
“Mh, qualche volta,” risponde invece, distogliendo per un momento l’attenzione dallo sguardo di Kise e portandolo sul panino. Ci si relaziona abbastanza a quel pensiero, in effetti, forse fin troppo - soprattutto per quanto riguarda l’ultima parte. Per lui non sembra che esistano, troppe domande.   
“Faccio il modello da quando andavo alle scuole medie. Non è passato tantissimo tempo, in verità. Ma quando inizi a far qualcosa da bambino, a volte ti sembra che sia passata un’eternità.”  
“Di’ la verità, non smetti solo per le ragazze che ti vengono dietro.”  
La risata di Kise è sommessa, il dorso della mano che preme contro le sue labbra come se volesse nasconderne la loro piega. Takao non è particolarmente empatico con gli altri, ma certe cose sa vederle persino lui. Kise si sfrega la bocca e poi storce il naso, tutti segni che, se non mostrano comunque disagio, di certo sono sintomo di qualcosa che non quadra proprio perfettamente. È quasi rincuorante sapere che attorno a lui esistano persone i cui tasselli della vita non si incastrano ancora con perfezione.   
“Anche le attenzioni annoiano, dopo un po’,” risponde, facendo seguire un sospiro. “Non fraintendermi, le mie fan sono adorabili e se non fosse stato per loro avrei avuto sicuramente la metà del successo che ho adesso. È merito loro se sono arrivato dove sono. Ma, semplicemente, l’affetto e il supporto che ricevo da loro è del tutto immeritato.” Takao si sorprende di come Kise riesca a sorridere con una dolcezza quasi stucchevole, mentre parla, nonostante il tono della sua voce cominichi una sensazione totalmente opposta a quella che sta esprimendo. Sembra quasi nauseato.   
“Non credo che immeritato sia la parola giusta. Sai fare bene il tuo lavoro, non può essere tutto merito del tuo bel faccino,” e scrolla le spalle mentre lo dice, sorseggiando quel poco che rimane della sua bibita.   
“È merito del mio bel faccino, se faccio bene il mio lavoro, Takaocchi. Il fatto che io sia a mio agio davanti alla fotocamera non vuol dire che abbia particolare talento. Mi piace stare al centro dell’attenzione. Il problema è che… che credo di essermi stancato, di questa vita. Fare il modello mi diverte, ma non è una cosa che ho scelto io, a suo tempo. È stata mia sorella a trasciarmi nel suo mondo pensando che potesse essere adatto anche a me. Sto cominciando a chiedermi se non stia finalmente crescendo.”  
“In che senso?”  
“La sensazione di avere un chiodo ai piedi. Sono fermo, immobile, e insoddisfatto. Fare il modello sembra ti porti ad essere costantemente in movimento, ma in realtà sono gesti che vengono ripetuti fino alla nausea, sistema il trucco, alza il viso, sorridi, ammicca. Non c’è niente di nuovo, una volta che sai come svolgere il tuo lavoro. Sei fermo anche se ti muovi, perché per quanto vogliano rendere il lavoro un gioco, alla fine anche lo stesso gioco che prima ti piaceva fare poi ti annoia. Comincio a sentirmi stretto nel mio stesso ruolo. La mia vita è troppo statica, e io non sono fatto per stare fermo. L’unico punto fermo che voglio è Kasamatsu-senpai.”  
C’è un momento di silenzio in cui Kise si perde a fissare il vuoto. Takao lo osserva mentre le sue orecchie si colorano di un rosso acceso e gli occhi si allargano nel momento in cui diventa consapevole di quello che ha appena detto. A Takao scappa uno sbuffo divertito dalle sue labbra, ma non è un gesto di scherno. È sinceramente colpito da come di colpo la maschera che Kise aveva tenuto su fino a un secondo prima sia adesso scomparsa nel nulla, tra il suo imbarazzo e il chiasso attorno a loro.   
Non che sia una novità, che Kise abbia un debole per il suo senpai.  
“Credo di capire cosa intendi.” Kise solleva lo sguardo. Takao non sa perché lo guardi come se gli avesse appena concesso la grazia, e probabilmente non lo saprà mai. Kise si limita a tenere la bocca aperta in attesa che arrivi il resto della frase, come se sapesse che esiste, il resto della frase. “Anche se forse la mia vita è anche troppo movimentata, al momento.”  
“Potremmo fare scambio, che ne dici? Io vado a pungere belle ragazze nel sedere e tu vai a scattare due foto mezzo nudo mettendo su la faccia più sexy che hai.”  
“Non sarei davvero credibile - e in ogni caso che razza di facoltà pensi che faccia? Altro che belle ragazze, il massimo a cui posso ambire è un gruppo di poveri vecchi con l’Alzaihmer che avanza che mi chiedono se sono figlio di qualcuno che probabilmente è morto da cinquant’anni.”  
Ridono entrambi, e non sa se sia merito della sincerità disarmante di Kise o della risata in sé, ma si sente più leggero, adesso. “Non è una cosa carina da dire, Takaocchi.”  
“Non è colpa mia se è la verità,” e scrolla le spalle, sospirando in modo drammatico. “Comunque, non parlare come se la tua vita fosse già finita. Non sei nemmeno maggiorenne, hai così tanto tempo davanti che potresti cambiare professione dieci volte e nessuno avrebbe nulla da ridire.”  
“Non hai tutti i torti… ci penserò su,” dice, e la frase sa così tanto di fine che Takao teme quello che ci sarà dopo. “Piuttosto, con Midorimacchi va tutto bene, vero?”  
Per l’appunto.  
“Certo, certo. Perché non dovrebbe?” risponde, agitando le mani, “Va tutto più che bene, con Shin-chan, come al solito.”  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
“Perché non dovrei?”  
“Perché non mi stai guardando in faccia, e non è mai un buon segno.”  
Ah. Fregato dai suoi stessi occhi - come se il peggioramento improvviso della sua vista non fosse già stato abbastanza. Takao prende tra le mani l’involucro del suo panino e comincia a spezzettarlo, ad arrottolarlo su se stesso come se fosse uno straccio inzuppato da strizzare. “Non è che vada male, in realtà. È che nel momento in cui hai davvero un punto fermo, le cose che ti preoccupano sono quelle che gli stanno attorno. Me compreso.” Sente le labbra incresparsi in un sorriso che non sa d’altro che amarezza e tenta di fermarsi prima che sia troppo tardi per porre rimedio alle sue stesse parole. “Ma in realtà non è niente di serio. Va tutto bene. Ma sarei felice se andasse ancora meglio.”  
Lo sguardo di Kise si ammorbidisce, e a Takao sembra così caldo da poterne sfiorare la sensazione con le dita.  
“Ti piace davvero tanto, non è vero?”  
“Sono un caso disperato.”  
Ed è la cosa più sincera che abbia detto in tutta la sua vita. 

Quando escono dal Majiba, il suo orologio segna già le quattro. Takao è ben felice che Kise abbia preferito tornare in treno con lui, piuttosto che con l’equipe dell’agenzia di moda, perché così può evitarsi un viaggio fatto solo di pensieri nauseanti, di punti fermi che svaniscono. La stazione di Yokohama li accoglie alla fine della loro tratta con l’odore di fritto del fast food all’angolo, da quello di umanità di chi, stanco dal lavoro, corre a casa nella speranza di trovare un minimo di ristoro in una doccia calda. Ai piedi del loro binario, un gattino miagola con insistenza e si struscia addosso ai suoi piedi finché, da sotto il passaggio, non viene catapultato nell’area parcheggi, forse più congestionata della strada stessa. Quando Takao si piega per regalargli un grattino dietro l’orecchie, la bestiola lo fissa con occhi smeraldo e pare quasi ringraziare, con quel miagolio rauco.   
Gli ricorda Shin-chan quando si lascia andare alle coccole.  
Si sistema la tracolla sulla spalla, e poi si volta verso Kise.   
“Grazie per la compagnia, e scusami per il disturbo.”  
“Ah, scusa di cosa? È sempre meglio passare del tempo con un amico, piuttosto che essere sempre circondato dai propri datori di lavoro. Sono io che devo ringraziare te.”  
“Ci abbiamo guadagnato entrambi, allora,” e china appena il capo in segno di ringraziamento. “Ora vado, o Shin-chan penserà che sono morto. Ci vediamo in giro?”  
“Assolutamente.”   
Takao sente sempre qualcosa di piacevole, in presenza di Kise, come se fosse ormai diventato un fratello, o qualcosa del genere. È quel tipo di sensazione che, nonostante i momenti meno felici di altri, ti impedisce di sentirsi solo. Si danno il cinque davanti all’ingresso della stazione, e nel momento in cui Kise gli dà le spalle Takao sente poche parole accumularsi sulla lingua, pronte ad essere sputate fuori.   
“Kise?” lo chiama, e quello si ferma per un momento e si volta verso di lui, la testa appena piegata di lato e il sorriso con cui l’ha lasciato che non si è ancora spento del tutto.  
“Sì?”  
“Vedrai che riuscirai ad ottenerlo, il tuo punto fermo.”  
La risata di Kise arriva alle sue orecchie deviata dal suono di un clacson, dal fischio di un treno, dall’abbaiare di un cane chiuso nel balcone di uno dei palazzi che circonda la stazione. Alza la mano per salutarlo, e poi gli dà di nuovo le spalle, facendosi inghiottire dalla folla. 

Rimane fermo sulla porta d’ingresso per qualche istante, la chiave già infilata nella toppa che aspetta soltando ti essere girata.   
Il suono dolce del pianoforte ha cominciato a invadere le scale a partire dal quarto piano, e Takao non ha mai capito granché quale sia la differenza tra Beethoven e Allevi o Chopin, (è già tanto che sappia riconoscere Sakamoto e solo perché ha visto _Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence_ almeno quattro volte - non è nemmeno sicuro che sia musica classica, quella, anzi), ma gli piace, quello che sente. A lui importa ben poco della classificazione di quello che ascolta quando è Shin-chan, a metterci sopra le mani. Non è alcun tipo di paranoia a fermarlo, adesso. È solo la sincera voglia di continuare a sentire quella melodia che gli impedisce di entrare in casa. Non vuole distrarre Midorima, e non vuole sentire le sue orecchie riempirsi improvvisamente di silenzio. Alla fine, però, le sue gambe sono troppo stanche perché continui a restare davanti alla porta come un povero scemo. Cerca di fare il più piano possibile, stringendo involontariamente i denti quando la serrattura scatta e la porta si apre davanti a sé. La accompagna tra le mani, quando entra in casa. Il momento di silenzio che segue al suo ingresso fortunatamente non dura troppo - è il modo che Shin-chan ha di dirgli che lo ha sentito rientrare, ma non per questo si scomoderà ad alzarsi per andare a salutarlo. Takao, in realtà, si sente grato per questo, perché si sentirebbe troppo in colpa a interrompere il suo ragazzo ogni volta che rientra a casa.   
Si poggia al muro, lasciando le scarpe sull’ingresso ed entrando nel salotto in punta di piedi. La musica lo travolge come l’onda violenta di un mare in tempesta, gli scivola nel petto attraverso la bocca, il naso, e stanzia sullo stomaco agitato, soffocando ogni farfallio, acquietando ogni pensiero che lo ha appesantito fino a quel momento. A volte pagherebbe oro per avere la capacità che ha Midorima di comunicare col prossimo attraverso la musica, lui che non sa far altro che fare battute mediocri e stuzzicare l’ilarità altrui mettendo in imbarazzo il prossimo. Come se fosse solo quello poi, a distingerli.  
Si dice che Dio li faccia e poi li accoppi, e in tutto questo Takao si chiede come abbia fatto una persona come lui a diventare il ragazzo di una persona che, rispetto a lui, si trova esattamente agli antipodi. A cominciare dalla musica, e via via scivolando verso qualunque altra cosa, in realtà. Non è nemmeno sicuro che ci sia qualcosa che condividano davvero, a parte l’amore per il basket. Quando Takao lo ha visto per la prima volta, non ha avuto bisogno di saper nulla di lui per innamorarsene come un idiota. Non gli è mai importanto niente di fargli da portantino, da facchino, da qualunque cosa di cui Midorima avesse bisogno al momento. Giocandosi il lavoro a _Jan-ken-pon_ , sono ormai incontambili le volte in cui ha perso di proposito soltanto per non vedere l’altro affaticarsi per qualcosa per cui, alla fine, non valeva la pena. E quando durante le vacanze estive del loro primo anno alle superiori lui s’è fatto scappare un “mi piaci” di troppo, si era aspettato di vedere il suo adorato Shin-chan prendere le distanze fino a scappare, e invece quello era rimasto lì, e ancora si trova al suo fianco contro ogni aspettativa. Eppure, per quanto siano passati quasi tre anni, Takao non riesce ancora a capire perché. Per carità, tanto di guadagnato, ma troppo spesso si ritrova a chiedersi su quali basi vada avanti il loro rapporto, e altrettanto troppo spesso la risposta non arriva.   
Basta davvero la sua totale dedizione a mantenere in piedi il loro rapporto? Persino la scelta del percorso accademico si è basata unicamente su quella di Shin-chan, perché se fosse stato per lui, non si sarebbe mai iscritto all’università, ma nemmeno per sbaglio. Non è una cosa di cui ama vantarsi, comunque, perché è stata una delle cose più idiote che abbia mai fatto nella sua vita. Tuttavia, non riesce nemmeno a vergognarsene, perché ormai è diventato così dipendente da quell’uomo che qualunque cosa riguardi lui passa in secondo piano, quando si tratta di Shin-chan.   
È davvero stupido.   
Si allontana dalla porta, avanzando a passo felpato verso Midorima. Si ferma a pochi passi di distanza, deglutendo a vuoto, ponderando con attenzione ogni suo movimento. Alla fine, piegarsi verso di lui, cingere le braccia attorno al suo collo e affondare il viso in quell’incavo caldo e accogliente è una scelta che fa quasi controvoglia, perché sa che vuol dire pesare sulla sua schiena, sulle sue braccia, sa che vuol dire rischiare che la musica si interrompa e tutto torni ad essere pesante, nella sua testa.  
Non succede.  
La musica non si interrompe, anzi. Incalza, sale di tono, e il mare che lo ha accolto mettendo piede in quella stanza adesso lo invita ad affogarci dentro. Chiude gli occhi, Takao, li chiude e si lascia traspostare, si obbliga a lasciar fluire ogni pensiero negativo dalla sua testa e a farlo galleggiare sul pelo di quell’acqua limpida, come se fosse un corpo senza vita destinato a non essere più ritrovato, ad essere dimenticato. Respira a pieni polmoni il profumo di Midorima e ci si perde, lo desidera, sente il cuore cominciare a correre come quando ha incrociato il suo sguardo per la prima volta e ha sentito che sarebbe stato suo per sempre ancor prima di rivolgergli la parola. Si lascia cullare dall’oscillazione quasi impercettibile del suo busto, guidato dalle mani che si sollevano e si abbassano sulla tastiera con la stessa armonia di quei gatti che Shin-chan odia così tanto. La grazie divina, per Takao, ha la forma della musica che scivola fuori dalle dita del suo ragazzo e gli riempie le orecchie.   
Preme le labbra contro il suo collo, senza mordere, senza leccare, concentrandosi unicamente sul battito del cuore che pulsa contro le sue labbra, lento e regolare - l’opposto totale del suo, un casino che tambura nel petto.  
Vorrebbe essere sicuro che quella è la strada giusta da percorrere senza vacillare, senza mettersi in dubbio, senza vedere il passato del suo ragazzo come una potenziale minaccia. Vorrebbe essere capace di lasciare anche quello, al mare; il dolore di un sentimento che non vuole provare, ma che non riesce a scacciare dal suo petto. Non è mai stato impossibile niente, per lui, tranne che questo. La vicinanza di Midorima dovrebbe essere una prova sufficiente - vivere sotto lo stesso tetto, condividere il letto, persino il cibo, persino la vasca da bagno, dovrebbero bastargli a capire che Akashi non è una minaccia, che il destino avrebbe potuto portarli lontano da lui prima ancora che i suoi occhi si potessero posare sulla chioma smeraldo di Midorima, e che invece non lo ha fatto. Non sa di cosa ha bisogno per non pensarci, e l’unica cosa che può fare adesso è aggrapparsi a quel suono, aggrapparsi a quel profumo, e pregare con forza che tutto vada per il meglio senza che ci sia bisogno di stare male per comprendersi, senza che ci sia il bisogno di farsi sopraffare dalla gelosia e dal dubbio.  
Midorima è la cosa più bella che ha. Non vuole vedere la loro storia sbriciolarsi davanti ai suoi occhi per colpa della sua stupidità.   
Il ritmo rallenta, il preludio a una fine che non vuole che arrivi. Il bacio schiocca contro la pelle pallida di Midorima, e il suono si incastra alla perfezione tra le note finali di quello che non ha ancora capito chi sia, se Schubert o Mozart, o Beethoven, o chi per lui. Dio, quanto vorrebbe saperlo. Quando la musica muore, mangiata dal suono del vento che si sta alzando fuori dal loro palazzo, nessuno dei due parla per secondi che sembrano moltiplicarsi tra loro e diventare tempo infinito, tempo sprecato. Non voleva essere lui a interrompere il silenzio, ma il nome di Midorima è rimasto troppo a lungo incastrato tra le sue labbra e il collo dell’altro, e alla fine non scivola spontaneamente, contro ogni suo volere.  
“Shin-chan…”   
Non ha idea da dove provenga, quel tono basso e pieno di languore, ma sa che appena lo sente il battito del cuore di Midorima accellera e detta un ritmo assolutamente scombinato col suo. Quello si gira quasi con urgenza, cercando il suo sguardo.  
È qualcosa che adora di lui, il modo in cui Midorima riesce ad essere imprevedibile dopo tutto il tempo che hanno passato assieme. Takao non si aspettava le sue mani sul viso, né le labbra morbide e curate contro le sue, martoriate dai denti e dall’ansia. Eppure, adesso Midorima lo bacia di sua spontanea volontà, in uno di quei gesti d’affetto che di solito riserva alle occasioni speciali. Takao non esita a dischiudere le labbra, non lo respinge mentre l’altro affonda le dita nei suoi capelli corti e lo obbliga dolcemente a reclinare la testa per approfondire il bacio. Lo accoglie con tutto l’amore che può dargli, perché non ha altro di valore che possa offrirgli, oltre a quello; lo lascia entrare con la forza delle onde che lo hanno investito fino a quel momento, che continuano a farlo anche ora che la musica si è fermata perché non è lì, la forza di Midorima, no.   
È in Midorima stesso, e Takao si chiede come faccia a scordarlo ogni volta.  
Lo sente muoversi, mettersi in piedi per evitare a entrambi una posizione scomoda. Takao avvolge d’istinto la sua vita, e sentire il corpo di Midorima aderire al suo è la sensazione migliore che abbia provato in tutta la giornata.   
Se non avesse tutto questo, preferirebbe essere morto.   
I denti di Midorima sfregano contro il suo labbro inferiore, lo succhiano appena, lo lasciano con uno schiocco che rimbomba nelle sue orecchie con la forza di un uragano. Per un momento, Takao sente mancare la terra sotto i piedi, e si chiede sinceramente se non sia una scossa di terremoto a scuotere il suo corpo, e non la forza di quello che sta provando. Guarda persino il lampadario sopra la loro testa, di sfuggita, ma quando lo vede immobile si ritrova a sorridere, improvvisamente più felice nonostante il tumulto che gli scuote il petto.   
Nella strada tra il salotto e la camera da letto nessuno dei due osa allontanarsi più del tanto giusto per non inciampare sul tappeto, o sui propri piedi. Non c’è nemmeno il tempo di accendere la luce, perché la fretta di ritrovarsi uno sopra l’altro è troppa, la fretta di sentire le loro mani muoversi addosso all’altro è forte in entrambi, è pulsante, è fondamentale ad entrambi per arrivare alla fine della giornata sentendosi pieni, e amati.   
Takao non pensava che sarebbe bastato pronunciare il suo nome per ritrovarsi il corpo nudo di Midorima ondeggiare sul suo, per sentire la sua bocca sul collo prima, e poi sul petto, sulla pancia che trema per la troppa aria che entra nei polmoni troppo in fretta, per colpa del sangue che scorre troppo veloce nelle sue vene - e tutto è troppo, troppo, troppo. Forse Midorima è capace di leggerlo meglio di quanto non creda; Takao fa fatica a ricordarselo per via di quella maschera troppo spessa di indifferenza che indossa con tutti, nessuno escluso, e quando viene messo davanti alla preoccupazione che Midorima può provare per lui si sente così sopraffatto che potrebbe piangere. Non piangerà solo perché ha una reputazione da difendere.  
Non piangerà perché è troppo presto per arrendersi; non piangerà perché troppo presto per vuotare il sacco.   
Geme e si contorce sotto i suoi baci, si scioglie in un ansito caldo quando, dopo la premura di una preparazione durata fin troppo, scivola in lui e rimane così per quello che a Takao sembra il tempo della melodia che stava suonando nemmeno troppi minuti prima. Nessuno dei due ha urgenza di muoversi, in verità. Non è l’istinto a guidarli - non lo è per Takao, almeno, e molto probabilmente non lo è nemmeno per Midorima. È il vuoto doloroso di cui era impregnato il suo nome che ha scosso entrambi; lo sa, che Shin-chan ci ha letto troppo, dietro quel sospiro, e altrettanto bene sa che ha ragione, qualunque cosa ne abbia dedotto. Quando si muove, Takao non può fare altro che andargli incontro, stringergli le gambe attorno alla vita e chiamarlo per nome tra i loro baci umidi e disordinati, riempiendolo per quanto gli è possibile di tutto l’amore che ha inglobato nel petto, e che è palesemente troppo per una persona sola.  
Di tutte le cose di cui ha paura, perdere Shin-chan è quella che lo spaventa di più. Ed è per questo che non può impedirsi di stringerlo con forza, quando quello dà una spinta più forte e chiama il suo nome, con un tono nuovo e dolce, con un’inclinazione nella voce che fa capire a Takao che in fondo non sono così diversi come l’altro vuole fargli intendere. Sono entrambi pieni di quel qualcosa che continua a tenerli uniti nonostante le differenze, sono entrambi ricolmi di quel sentimento che, per quando Midorima faccia fatica ad esprimere, conservano nel cuore nello stesso ammontare, e nello stesso modo.  
Ed è questo, che lo rincuora.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’espressione spiazzata sul volto del suo prediletto lo ha lasciato con un sorriso che ancora fa fatica a sparire dalle sue labbra - non tanto per lo stupore in sé, quanto perché di tutte le cose che esistono al mondo, l’unica a far davvero felice Kise è riempirsi gli occhi di Yukio, sentire la voce di Yukio, l’odore di Yukio, qualunque cosa riguardi Yukio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Che parto.

IV.

Sorride, Kise. Rilassa i muscoli con un respiro profondo e poi mette tutta la forza di volontà che si ritrova per sfoggiare il sorriso migliore, quello che per chi vede le sue foto sulle riviste, sui cartelloni pubblicitari, sembra la cura di ogni male, la panacea necessaria ad affrontare una giornata altrimenti fatta di preoccupazioni troppo pesanti. Si gira di spalle, inarca appena la schiena e ammicca alla fotocamera, prima di stirare i muscoli piegando le braccia dietro la testa; è un’esplosione di bellezza a cui nemmeno i suoi colleghi sanno resistere, imbambolati attorno alla scena come se fossero davanti alla migliore rivista di fotomodelle seminude che tanto piacciono a Aomine. Davanti a lui, un set costato chissà quanti soldi che rappresenta una spiaggia rappresentate un posto qualunque - forse è Bora Bora, forse qualche isola del Mediterraneo, ma sicuramente non è nessuna delle coste del Giappone che lui ha visitato. Il mare è così azzurro da sembrare finto, e il grosso ventilatore piazzato alla sua destra quasi gli fa venire da ridere. È tutto così costruito, così finto.   
Ci si sente affine, e non gli piace.  
“Ryouta-kun, dammi un bel profilo,” dice il fotografo, e lui obbedisce mentre il faretto punta dritto alla sua faccia e il fondotinta comincia a fargli prudere la pelle del viso. Regala al mondo l’espressione più seria che ha, gonfia i pettorali e trattiene il fiato, tirando fuori l’aria a piccoli sbuffi che vanno a tempo con l’otturatore che cattura, cattura, cattura e imprime la sua immagine ora su una scheda e poi nei palazzi di mezzo Giappone.   
Si sente stanco, ma sorride perché non è capace di fare altro, tra quelle mura.

È da davvero troppo tempo che si sente chiuso in una scatola fatta di riflettori e trucco troppo pesante, che gli soffoca la pelle e lo fa sentire raggrinzito dentro. Si guarda allo specchio mentre due dita scivolano da uno zigomo fino al mento, portando con sé cipria e fondotinta e lasciando quello che sembra quasi un solco, tanto è lo strato di trucco che si porta addosso da ore. Sente un rumore leggero di passi alle sue spalle, una ragazza che non potrà avere più di sedici anni che gli porge una bustina di plastica. “Salvietta struccante di emergenza,” esclama vivace, e a Kise sembra di rivedere se stesso quando ha mosso i primi passi in un mondo che di te, alla fine, si prende tutto il meglio. China appena la testa, stanco persino di sorridere, e la ringrazia mentre sfila la busta dalle sue dita e la apre, smettendo istantaneamente di dedicarle qualunque tipo di attenzione. Si mette seduto davanti allo specchio - è incredibile quando caldo emanino quei faretti, maledizione, sembrano essere ovunque - e si guarda negli occhi mentre il tessuto morbido della salvietta scivola sulla sua fronte e scende sul naso, sulle guance, sul mento. Kise non ha un gran bisogno del trucco, eppure attorno a lui nessuno può fare a meno di mettergli le mani addosso, di sottolineare i suoi lineamenti con un po’ di terra abbronzante, di far splendere l’oro dei suoi occhi con una linea di eyeliner e un po’ di mascara. Sono tutte macchie che poi ritrova nel fazzoletto sporco, rosa e marrone e nero che si mischiano e creano qualcosa di inguardabile, di fastidioso. Il Kise che conta è il Kise che resta impresso sulla salvietta, e non quello che di nuovo si guarda allo specchio e si trova, senza presunzione, persino più carino del solito.Butta quel che resta di sé nel cestino della spazzatura sotto il banco, per poi incrociarci sopra le braccia e affondarci la testa con un sospiro teatrale. Per fortuna non manca molto alla fine del set; ancora due giorni di scatti e trucco e _Ryouta-kun voltati di qua, Ryouta-kun guarda di là_ e potrà finalmente definirsi libero - almeno per un paio di giorni. Sente la mano di qualcuno battere sulla sua schiena - “Ottimo lavoro anche oggi, Ryouta”, dice il suo manager senza nemmeno fermarsi - e lui ringrazia sollevando una mano che l’altro probabilmente non vedrà, ma non gli importa. Piega la testa di lato, lasciandola riposare contro l’avambraccio, e vede tutti uscire lentamente dalla stanza, lasciandolo da solo.   
Beata solitudine.   
Lancia un ultima occhiata al suo riflesso - c’è l’ombra di un’occhiaia, sotto l’occhio che vede, l’altro nascosto dalla frangia che sta diventando troppo lunga per i suoi gusti. Si regala il sorriso migliore che può dare al mondo e che nessuno a parte lui e pochi elettri vedranno mai, quello fatto di calore al petto e sincerità, e non quella cosa tremenda che gli riesce così bene semplicemente perché la fa da troppo tempo. È felice di essere riuscito a proteggerlo fino a questo momento, quel barlume di sé che ancora non è stato intaccato dalla rigidità del suo lavoro, perché è l’unica cosa che, ora come ora, lo fa sentire bene. Quello, e il pensiero che lo provoca.   
“Ah, quanto mi manca,” mormora tra sé e sé, tornando ad affondare il viso tra le braccia e chiudendo gli occhi - c’è un volto nuovo a guardarlo, adesso, ci sono occhi chiari e freddi come il ghiaccio e un paio di labbra su cui fantastica da anni, e che lo fanno sentire comunque la persona più felice del mondo. Solo il pensiero di Kasamatsu lo fa sospirare con troppa forza, lo obbliga a trattenere il labbro inferiore tra i denti per trattenere qualunque tipo di pensiero sconveniente. Apre gli occhi, e quel viso dai lineamenti perfetti sparisce dietro la luce troppo forte dei fari - uno di questi giorni si lamenterà e li farà togliere, dovessero truccarlo a luci spente. Sbuffa, contrariato, ma smette di provare quel moto latente di frustrazione nel momento in cui i suoi occhi incrociano il calendario.   
È il trenta di luglio. E il trenta di luglio significa che può creare un’occasione per vedere il suo senpai - e quell’occasione è vicina, così vicina che deve muoversi, se vuole davvero combinare qualcosa.   
Il sorriso che ha in bocca adesso ha tutto un altro sapore. 

_Messaggio da: Kise-kun  
Oggetto: Compleanno Kagamicchi о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ ☆_

_Kurokocchi, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto! Pensavo che sarebbe bello organizzare una festa a sorpresa per Kagamicchi, che ne dici? Quest’anno il suo compleanno capita nel week-end per cui non dovrebbero esserci problemi per gli altri, non credi? Pensa alla sua faccia, sarebbe bellissimo! (〜￣▽￣)〜 Non preoccuparti, penso a tutto io, ma mi serve la tua approvazione, e il tuo aiuto. Ti prego non dirmi di no! ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡_

_Aspetto risposta! ヾ(◜▿‾ 三 ‾▿◝)ﾉ_

_Messaggio da: Kurokocchi（ﾉ´∀`）  
Oggetto: Re: Compleanno Kagamicchi о(ж＞▽＜)ｙ ☆_

_Salve, Kise-kun.  
Non vedo perché dirti di no, trovo che sia una buona idea. Kagami-kun ne sarà felice, dimmi solo cosa devo fare per rendermi utile._

Il due agosto arriva in un battito di ciglia. Un set per la stagione autunnale che avanza più rapidamente di quanto tutti pensino, un’uscita serale coi colleghi, e la sera del primo agosto è lì che lentamente muore dietro la città illuminata al giorno dai lampioni e le insegne colorate dei negozi, troppo colorate, quasi disturbanti. Kise è seduto davanti al _conbini_ su cui ha speso metà dei suoi anni da studente delle scuole medie, a comprare gorigori-kun che non hanno mai portato a nessuna vincita, solo a discreti mal di stomaco collezionati senza nemmeno troppa fatica. Sorride, rivedendo davanti all’ingresso del negozio se stesso una manciata di anni prima, circondato dai suoi compagni di squadra e dalle voci squillanti di chi, al tempo, non aveva nessun tipo di problema a parte sopravvivere agli allenamenti. È un’immagine che non dura troppo, comunque, giusto il tempo di un sospiro, perché percepisce la presenza di Kuroko al suo fianco, e Kise non si sorprende di non essersi accorto del suo arrivo.   
“Kurokocchi, potevi annunciarti,” sorride, voltandosi verso di lui. Quello nemmeno lo guarda, forse perso anche lui nei suoi stessi pensieri. Scrolla appena le spalle, e abbassa la testa.  
“Eri molto assorto, Kise-kun. Non mi sembrava il caso di disturbarti.”  
“Pensavo solo ai bei tempi andati,” e nella sua voce c’è una nota di malinconia che Kuroko sembra cogliere al volo, perché la sua espressione si ammorbidisce, mentre finalmente gli rivolge lo sguardo.   
“Non sono andati, Kise-kun. Siamo ancora tutti qui.”  
Si sente fortunato, pensa mentre annuisce alle parole di Kuroko. In fondo, quella è una delle certezze più assolute della sua esistenza, qualcosa su cui, fino a pochi anni fa, non avrebbe scommesso nemmeno uno yen. Essere uniti adesso come lo erano allora, un tempo, sarebbe stato difficile persino nei suoi sogni, e invece adesso…   
“Lo so, lo so. Ma ci sono cose che non facciamo più assieme. Mangiare gorigori-kun, ad esempio.”  
Non è certo di quel che vede, ma le labbra di Kuroko potrebbero essersi appena inarcate in un sorriso. “Se vuoi un gorigori-kun, possiamo entrare e prenderlo, non è un problema.”   
Kuroko si dà una spinta di reni, si allontana dal guardrail e fa due passi in avanti, voltandosi verso di lui. I suoi occhi lo invitano a seguirlo e di nuovo, nel giro di pochi giorni, Kise si sente felice in quel modo sincero che rimane sempre nascosto sotto il trucco, quando si tratta di lavoro. Salta giù anche lui dalla sua postazione provvisoria, avvolgendo il braccio attorno alle spalle di Kuroko che accetta passivamente quella sua dimostrazione d’affetto. “Offro io,” dice, e il suo amico annuisce, come a dar per scontata la sua affermazione, e si fanno inghiottire entrambi dalle porte del _conbini_.

Il ghiacciolo si scioglie, l’acqua zuccherata che si scioglie tra le dita e gliele appiccica in maniera fastidiosa. Quando finisce il dolce, Kise controlla di aver vinto qualcosa, sulla stessa, ma la scritta _loser_ incisa sulla stecca gli infilza il cuore e gli ricorda gli anni passati a buttarne a chili in preda alla frustrazione, di quei bastoncini di legno. Lo lancia alle sue spalle, centrano il cestino della spazzatura a nemmeno mezzo metro di distanza, e poi si pulisce le mani come meglio può - non che possa poi far molto, con un fazzoletto e un po’ di saliva, ma questo ha.   
“Dunque,” esordisce finalmente, sollevando lo sguardo verso Kuroko, che ha finito di mangiare il suo gorigori-kun da chissà quanto.  
“Dunque.”  
“In realtà volevo solo chiederti un favore, Kurokocchi,” va avanti, sistemandosi meglio sulla costruzione in ferro in mezzo al parco giochi vuoto di bambini, facendo ciondolare le gambe.   
“Se non è niente di impossibile…”  
“Ah no, no. Assolutamente. Ho solo bisogno che tu tenga Kagamicchi il più lontano possibile da casa, domani. Puoi?”  
Kuroko lo fissa con occhi vuoti, prima di abbassare lo sguardo. “Non credo ci siano problemi. Puoi solo giurarmi che non gliela distruggerai?”  
“Farò de mio meglio per evitare danni contingenti.”  
Kuroko sorride, Kise lo imita, e si chiede se sorridano per lo stesso motivo.

“Perché sono qui?”  
Aomine sbatte un piede contro il marciapiede più volte, mentre Kise infila la chiave nella toppa di casa di Kagami. Kise scuote la testa, chiedendosi un momento perché, di tutte le persone, abbia scelto proprio lui per dargli una mano - poi si ricorda che è l’unico sfigato disponibile nell’immediato, e scrolla le spalle. “Perché sei il suo migliore amico, Aominecchi. Non fare domande stupide.”  
“Andiamoci piano, con le parole. Se lo faccio è per Tetsu, non certo per quell’idiota.”  
“Kurokocchi o Kagamicchi, non è poi la stessa cosa?” Aomine non risponde. Finalmente la serratura scatta, e Kise fa un po’ di fatica a trovare l’interruttore della luce, quando entrano. “E poi tu conosci questa casa meglio di me, praticamente ci vivi pure tu!”  
“Ma non dire stronzate.” Aomine chiude la porta alle loro spalle, lasciando a Kise le buste pesanti e piene di decorazioni. “Dimmi un po’,” aggiunge poi, e Kise si volta per guardarlo, rispondendo quasi istantaneamente al ghigno sul suo volto, “hai un secondo fine o ho smesso di conoscerti così bene?”  
“Osi mettere in dubbio i miei sentimenti per Kagamicchi?”  
“Non fosse per la faccia da schiaffi che ti è venuta su adesso, potrei quasi crederti, Kise.”  
Kise smette di guardarlo, lasciandosi alle spalle il _genkan_ e appoggiandosi sullo stipite della porta che dà sul salotto. Sospira, abbassando le spalle e lasciando andare le buste sul pavimento.   
“Diciamo che hai ragione per metà,” e mentre lo dice, lo spazio ampio e vuoto davanti ai suoi occhi si riempie di persone che cantano, giocano, di colori che macchiano i muri bianchi. Si riempiono di lui e Kasamatsu sul divano che in preda all’alcool riescono almeno a scambiarsi un bacio. “Non sono una così brutta persona, Aominecchi.”  
“No, Kise. Lo sei solo per metà.”

Sono tutti seduti sul divano, sul pavimento, un po’ dove capita in realtà, quando sentono il bussare di qualcuno contro la porta d’ingresso. Qualcuno salta sul posto, cercando subito lo sguardo di Kise che, in risposta, muove le mani per invitare tutti a non far rumore. Si alza e, in punta di piedi, va a spegnere la luce del salotto, lanciando un’occhiata ad Aomine dall’altra parte della stanza che solleva il pollice in assenso prima che la stanza cada nel buio. Fuori dalla stanza riesce a sentire la voce perplessa di Kagami che non capisce perché Kuroko abbia dovuto bussare quando dentro non c’è nessuno.   
“Non ho bussato, Kagami-kun, devi essertelo immaginato,” risponde quello, e Kise poggia la testa al muro e ringrazia il cielo per avere un amico così capace di dissimulare il vero. È in qualche modo rincuorato di non essere il solo a sfruttare le ingenuità altrui per i propri fini.   
Trattiene il fiato, così come è sicuro stiano facendo tutti i presenti, quando la serratura scatta e il debole spiragli di luce proveniente dalla strada illumina il pavimento in uno spiraglio che passa in mezzo alla stanza e si infrange sulla parete opposta. C’è il frusciare di buste della spesa, a riempire l’aria per qualche secondo, Kagami che impreca perché ha legato le scarpe troppo strette, lo schiocco di un bacio che Kuroko gli regala prima di chinarsi per aiutarlo. Per fortuna la luce del _genkan_ è troppo fioca perché si possa notare qualcosa nella stanza adiacente. Kise si sporge appena per trovare Kuroko ancora in ginocchio davanti a Kagami, e lo sguardo prima rivolto al vuoto che ora si aggancia il suo. Kise porta le mani agli occhi e li copre, invitanto l’altro a fare lo stesso con Kagami, e il cenno della testa di Kuroko è così leggero che Kise non capisce se se lo sia immaginato o meno. In ogni caso, quando i due si rimettono in piedi, il suo dubbio viene risolto in un attimo.   
“Kagami-kun, potresti abbassarti un momento?”  
Quello scrolla le spalle e si piega appena, sobbalzando quando sente le mani del ragazzo premere contro i suoi occhi.  
“Che diavolo-”  
“Ti ho comprato una palla nuova, ma vorrei che rimanesse una sorpresa finché non siamo dentro casa.”  
“... che razza di sorpresa è, così?!”  
“Per favore, non protestare.”  
Kise fa fatica a trattenere una risata, e dagli sbuffi contenuti che sente alle sue spalle è sicuro di non essere il solo. Osserva Kuroko in difficoltà per tenere le mani sugli occhi di Kagami e camminare senza inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi, osserva Kagami che tende le braccia per evitare ogni possibile ostacolo. È quasi tentato di mettersi in mezzo e farsi toccare, di farlo spaventare e ridere di lui, ma non ha intenzione di rovinargli la festa con un infarto prima ancora di cominciare.  
È meraviglioso, osservare come la faccia di Kagami si irrigidisca per un istante, quando Kuroko lascia scivolare le mani dai suoi occhi e lo lascia libero di orientarsi un momento. Nessuno dice una parola, quando la luce viene accesa e illumina tutta la stanza - sono tutti troppo occupati a far scoppiare le stelle filanti addosso al povero festeggiati e a ridere per la sua espressione idiota.  
“Buon compleanno, Kagami-kun,” dice Kuroko, tenendosi sulla punta dei piedi per avvolgergli le braccia attorno al collo, “non prendertela con me, è stata un’idea di Kise-kun.”  
“Non darmi tutti i meriti, siamo tutti qua da ore per preparare tutto.”  
“Piccoli bastardi…”  
Kagami obbliga Kuroko a lasciare la presa, e l’altro non fa in tempo a poggiare i piedi a terra che viene preso in vita senza possibilità di scappare. Kise applaude, mentre i due si baciano, incitando gli altri a seguirlo. Aomine fischia assieme a Takao, Kiyoshi sembra già partito per la giusta strada, con una lattina di birra in mano e il braccio libero avvolto sulle spalle di Hyuuga. Kasamatsu sorride, seduto sul divano con una gamba che riposa sul ginocchio opposto, e Kise si imbambola per un momento a fissarlo, a chiedersi se mai capiterà anche a lui, di esser stretto con così tanta forza da dover protestare per essere lasciato.

La torta che ha portato Murasakibara è così grande che chiunque, dentro quella stanza, si ritrova a chiedersi due cose, di base: se riusciranno a farla fuori tutta e, soprattutto, se sopravvivranno all’impresa. È una bomba calorica a forma di palla da basket piena di pan di spagna e crema pasticcera, quella che poggia sul tavolino circondata da una miriade di cibo spazzatura - tavolino spostato in un angolo della casa per far spazio all’enorme tabellone da Twister steso al centro della stanza. Kise, una bottiglia di birra in mano e due fette di torta già nello stomaco, si chiede se sia stata poi una buona idea, chiedere all’amico di occuparsi delle pietanze. Dalle facce felice degli altri, comunque, non sembra aver fatto poi un grosso errore. Manda giù un sorso di birra, e quasi si ritrova a sputarlo addosso a qualcuno, quando sul tabellone, la mano di Kiyoshi scivola dal cerchio rosso e dà il via a un disastro impossibile da evitare. Non è colpa del poverino, no; è solo che il destino non è stato gentile a obbligarlo a portare la mano in un punto totalmente opposto rispetto a quello dove era prima, e quindi a sovrastare un Kuroko che già di per sé sta facendo fatica a mantenere l’equilibrio. Non è colpa di Kiyoshi, se Kuroko perde l’equilibrio e rotola addosso a Kagami, che nel frattempo cambia colore al viso tre volte, passando dal pallore dello spavento, al rosso dell’imbarazzo al viola che solitamente precede la morte. Kise è convinto che Kagami sarebbe ben felice di morire così, con il viso infossato tra le natiche del suo ragazzo, se la cosa fosse successa in ben altra situazione. Invece, l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è strillare per la sorpresa, e strisciare rapidamente via dal tabellone senza nemmeno curarsi che gli altri non siano sulla sua strada.   
Inutile dire che tutti scoppiano a ridere. Mentre Kise fa davvero fatica per tenere il sorso di birra in bocca e cercare di mandarlo giù, Kiyoshi continua a chiedere ripetutamente scusa a Kuroko, che in risposta si limita solo a scuotere la testa col viso ancora rosso per l’incidente col ragazzo. E mentre nella stanza tutti gli altri ridono, Kagami sembra essere scomparso nel nulla.   
Ha davvero fatto bene a portare il Twister.

Sono tutti più o meno seduti in silenzio religioso attorno alla tavola, impegnati a mandare giù quella delizia di torta preparata da Murasakibara. Kise ne è estremamente felice, perché finalmente da quando è iniziata la festa, può soffermare lo sguardo sull’unico motivo per cui ha messo in piedi tutto questo.  
Si è volutamente seduto di fronte a Kasamatsu, con grande sorpresa di tutti i presenti. L’espressione spiazzata sul volto del suo prediletto lo ha lasciato con un sorriso che ancora fa fatica a sparire dalle sue labbra - non tanto per lo stupore in sé, quanto perché di tutte le cose che esistono al mondo, l’unica a far davvero felice Kise è riempirsi gli occhi di Yukio, sentire la voce di Yukio, l’odore di Yukio, qualunque cosa riguardi Yukio. Mangia la sua fetta di torta senza davvero sentirne il sapore, troppo perso a contemplare le piccole macchie chiare sotto i suoi occhi, a fissare le labbra sporche di panna montata che, comunque, sparisce subito sotto la punta della sua lingua. È un movimento che, se non fosse in pubblico, lo farebbe sospirare una volta di troppo. È sempre così, ogni volta che sono insieme a qualche evento e c’è del cibo in mezzo: Kise non riesce a non guardare quelle labbra chiedendosi che sapore abbiano, o che cose possano fare. Riesce a mantenere una faccia di bronzo da premio Oscar, mentre le sue labbra si stringono attorno al collo di una bottiglia di birra e la sua mente comincia a vagare in posti che, in un’altra occasione, lo avrebbero già portato a perdere la testa.  
Qualcuno ride, nella stanza. Ride anche lui, ma senza sapere perché. Distingue la voce di Kiyoshi, forse quella di Aomine. Da qualche parte oltre la cucina, Kuroko li ammonisce per non saprà mai quale motivo. L’ennesimo sorso di birra gli fa girare la testa, e Kise pensa che forse dovrebbe darsi una calmata e cercare di recuperare il senno prima che le cose degenerino, prima che decida che oggi è il giorno buono per proporsi a Kasamatsu come suo amante - per qualcosa come la decima volta nel giro di tre mesi, ma in fondo la perseveranza è sempre stato un tratto di cui andare fiero. Alla fine, capogiro o meno, decide che vale la pena finire la bottiglia, e non ci vuole molto, prima che la birra scivoli dentro la bocca e quindi nello stomaco. Fa qualche tentativo, prima di riuscire poi a poggiare la bottiglia sul tavolo; sente il tintinnio delle altre e si aspetta di vedere l’Apocalisse prendere la forma di mille pezzi di vetro marroni sul pavimento a riflettere la luce dei lampadari e a rendere la serata più animata.  
Per fortuna non accade nulla del genere.  
Tuttavia, il fatto di mettere via la bottiglia non lo aiuta a migliorare la situazione. Non sa perché si ritrovi appoggiato sulla spalla di Kiyoshi, ma è così comoda che alla fine non prova nemmeno a spostarsi. Chiude gli occhi, si lecca le labbra, e Kasamatsu è davanti a lui che gli tende la mano, meraviglioso e inspiegabilmente nudo.   
Kise non è un animale. Di questo ne è sempre stato orgoglioso. Per quanto sappia di risultare un povero mentecatto ad occhio esterno, dentro di sé ha un autocontrollo di cui, per il momento, non ha ancora trovato il fondo. Non è certo gli ci voglia ancora molto, ma il fatto che non abbia ancora assaltato quel povero uomo gli dà la sicurezza di essere ancora al sicuro. Il problema non è tanto l’autocontrollo, però. Il problema è che lui, del suo ex capitano, è così innamorato che per quanto desideri sentire il sapore della sua pelle, o sentire la sua voce incrinarsi per il piacere, non ha mai osato neanche solo avvicinare un dito a quella che lui reputa ormai da anni una creatura angelica - o qualcosa di lontanamente simile, almeno. A prescindere dal fatto che allungando anche solo un dito verso Kasamatsu, Kise si ritroverebbe probabilmente con qualche osso fratturato, il senso di rispetto che prova nei suoi confronti è così grande e forte che davvero, non riesce neanche solo a pensare di mancargli di rispetto con gesti simili.  
Nella sua mente, però, è tutta un’altra storia.  
È per questo che ha la certezza di star sognando - o di esserci comunque molto vicino. Perché sotto le sue dita la pelle di Kasamatsu è morbida come quella di una ragazza - l’unica che conosce così bene da poter ricordare, l’unica sensazione tattile che può davvero associare a una situazione del genere -, perché la sua bocca sa di birra, e per quanto il suo amico abbia effettivamente bevuto, è certo che quello non sia il suo vero sapore. Sospira, non sa bene se per davvero o se per frutto della sua immaginazione, ma è una bella sensazione quella di avere Kasamatsu addosso.  
Apre gli occhi, deglutendo sonoramente. L’ebrezza sta svanendo per lasciare spazio a una sensazione di caldo che sta fastidiosamente abbracciandogli il collo. Si rimette dritto sulla schiena, lasciando Kiyoshi libero di alzarsi dal divano - “Vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare,” - e pensando che forse sarebbe il caso di andare almeno a lavarsi la faccia.  
“Torno subito,” esclama, forse con un tono di voce troppo alto e alle sue spalle Aomine ride di lui, e Kise non ha nemmeno bisogno di chiedergli perché. Si dirige a fatica verso il bagno, con le gambe che gli fanno male e un abbozzo di erezione da tenere a bada nei pantaloni. Raggiungere il bagno è una benedizione. Dalla finestrella entra un’aria fresca, che gli accarezza la fronte e lo aiuta a sentirsi meglio.   
Si schiaffa le mani sulla faccia, l’ombra di Kasamatsu che sorride ancora impressa dietro le sue palpebre. Comincia a ripetersi che lui è una persona migliore di così, che non cederà all’istinto, non in quel momento, non in quel posto. Continua a premere i palmi delle mani contro gli occhi e respira, mentre nei suoi pantaloni il problema non accenna a risolversi. Che gli resti mezzo duro, cascasse il mondo, non ha intenzione di mettersi lì a chetare la sua voglia nel bagno di Kagami.   
“Via, senpai, per favore,” sussurra, con la voce piena di disperazione. Poi respira, conta fino a dieci, finché l’aria brucia nei polmoni ed è obbligato a lasciarla andare. Non ha idea di quanti minuti passino - spera non troppi - e finalmente la situazione comincia a migliorare. Non sente più l’intimo tendersi dentro i suoi pantaloni, e la sensazione di calore s’è attenuata, quasi scomparsa. Fa scivolare le mani dal viso, si avvicina barcollando al lavandino e si guarda negli occhi, vedendo le iridi inumidite dall’alcol.   
Ha vinto contro se stesso. Ha del miracoloso.   
Fa scorrere l’acqua dal lavandino e se ne riempie le mani, affondandoci poi il viso. Potesse, rimarrebbe così per una vita. Peccato non possa mettere in pausa la sua. Si asciuga, esce, e confida che nessuno si sia accorto della sua assenza, troppo preso a mangiare o a bere.  
Non ha idea di che ore siano.  
Fuori dal bagno, la prima cosa che Kise vede è il sedere di Aomine all’aria. Sotto di lui, Kuroko protesta perché è troppo pesante, e Riko sta in bilico su una mano e un piede, troppo concentrata sul suo equilibrio precario per esprimere il disappunto che le provoca la sua posizione. Il Twister mieterà vittime ancora per qualche ora, a quanto pare. È una fortuna che Aomine sia lì in mezzo, perché può evitare di dare spiegazioni su cose di cui non vuole parlare, e che in ogni caso il suo amico già sa.  
Sguscia sul balcone, e sorride vedendo Takao chino sulla ringhiera, una sigaretta tra le dita fumata per metà.   
“Ehilà. Vuoi?”  
Kise ride e gli si affianca, scuotendo la testa.  
“No, il mio manager mi ucciderebbe se scoprisse che oltre all’alcol mi do anche al fumo. Ma grazie comunque.” Poggia anche lui i gomiti sulla ringhiera, fissando il panorama davanti a sé. “Midorimacchi cosa ne pensa?”  
“Shin-chan non sa, e non deve sapere,” risponde scrollando le spalle. Kise recepisce il messaggio, annuisce, e si accosta a Takao un altro poco, giusto per coprirlo in caso Midorima sbucasse alle loro spalle senza preavviso. “E poi non è un vizio. È… una cosa temporanea.”  
“Lo dicevo anche io sui popcorn al cioccolato, un tempo. Non è andata così bene come speravo.”  
Takao sorride, e gli dà una spallata. “Smettila. Ho tutto sotto controllo. Tu piuttosto, sembravi piuttosto disfatto, mezz’ora fa.”  
Mezz’ora. Oh, fantastico. Pensava di non essere rimasto per più di dieci minuti, chiuso in quel bagno.   
“Mi sono dato una rinfrescata et voilà, come nuovo.”  
“Ovviamente,” ridacchia, e mentre il mozzicone cade giù dal balcone, Takao chiude il pugno e lo avvicina alle labbra per trattenere una risata. Kise fa per aprire la bocca e assicurare all’altro che non è successo niente di ciò che lui sta pensando, ma la porta alle loro spalle si apre di colpo, Aomine che sbadiglia rumorosamente e poi si blocca quando vede i due.  
“Oh, Kise! Vedo che sei tornato come nuovo!”  
“Non si può dire lo stesso di te,” risponde semplicemente, dandogli di nuovo le spalle. La sua vita è finita.   
“Io sto benissimo. Non è colpa mia se Tetsu mi ha dato un colpo di anca e mi ha fatto cadere.”  
“Come abbia fatto dalla sua posizione è un mistero.”  
“Cosa stai insinuando?”  
Aomine afferra la ringhiera e si spinge in avanti col busto, e Kise non sa se sperare che cada di sotto o che la smetta di fare l’idiota. Mosso da pietà, lo prende per la maglietta e lo tira indietro.  
“Nulla, Aominecchi.”   
Aomine si guarda la spalla, poi guarda Kise, poi di nuovo la spalla.  
“Spero tu ti sia lavato le mani.”  
“Non provare a mettermi in imbarazzo davanti a Takao, Aominecchi.”  
“Prima Kagami, ora tu. Deve esserci un virus che gira in questa casa.”  
“Potete smetterla tutti quanti? Non mi sono masturbato, per amor del cielo!”  
“Certo, Kise. Nessuno si è mai masturbato. Che problemi avete tutti quanti con la masturbazione?”  
“Non ho problemi con la masturbazione!” Takao non riesce a smettere di ridere, “e se non la piantate me ne vado.”  
“Noooo, Ki-chan, resta con noi, raccontaci di come hai affrontato eroicamente la tua erezione.”  
“Sei molesto.”  
“E tu sei un pervertito.”  
“Voi due siete totalmente andati.”  
“Non mi sono masturbato.”  
“Io ti credo Kise.”  
Aomine sbuffa. “Anche io ti credo. Guarda come ti credo. Ti sembrano gli occhi di uno che non ti crede?”  
Kise guarda Aomine indicarsi, imbronciarsi, e lui si chiede perché debba avere a che fare con una persona del genere. Gli prende il dito e glielo torce, sperando che il dolore lo faccia ritornare in sé. Di solito non crede nei miracoli, ma sicuramente crede più a quelli che ad Aomine, in questo momento.   
“Sembrano gli occhi di una triglia sul punto di addormentarsi.”  
“Sono sobrio, io.”  
“Certo, Aomine. Certo.”   
Per un attimo cade il silenzio. Aomine incrocia le braccia sulla ringhiera e ci lascia cadere in mezzo la testa, battendo la punta del piede contro il pavimento e canticchiando qualcosa di incomprensibile. È qualcosa che, comunque, non dura abbastanza.  
“A proposito di quell’erezione-”  
“Oh, per amor del Cielo!”  
“Pensi di fare qualcosa, con Kasamatsu?”  
“Mh?”  
Takao si sporge sulla ringhiera per poter vedere entrambi in viso. “Woah, una domanda intelligente.”  
“Che sorpresa, eh?” ridacchia Kise. Scrolla le spalle e alza il viso al cielo. Non è un’idea geniale, perché in fondo l’alcol è ancora lì che circola e gli fa girare la testa. “Comunque ci sto lavorando su.”  
“Gli dirai finalmente che vuoi pucciare il biscotto?”  
“Riesci a non essere così tremendamente volgare mentre parli di Kasamatsu-senpai? E _riesci a smettere di pensare ai miei genitali_? Grazie.”  
“La tua ossessione per quell’uomo mi colpisce nel profondo.”  
“Non è _ossessione_.”  
“Ragazze, su. Calmatevi.”  
La mano di Takao sulla sua spalla sembra obbligarlo a buttar fuori tutta l’aria che ha nei polmoni.  
“No, comunque. Non sto pensando a come circuirlo, visto che la cosa ti preoccupa tanto, Aominecchi. Ma sto prendendo in considerazione di lasciare il lavoro di modello e… trasferirmi qui.”  
“Shin-chan ne sarebbe davvero felice,” ridacchia Takao, e Kise non può far altro che sorridere e scuotere la testa.   
“Ma Kise, lo fai da una vita intera. Sei sicuro che sia una cosa buona?”  
Che Aomine sviluppi un’intelligenza straordinaria, da ubriaco? “Lo so, ed è per questo che sono stanco. Voglio provare a fare qualcosa di diverso. E voglio provare a farlo in un posto che sia vicino a Kasamatsu-senpai.”  
C’è un momento di silenzio che a Kise risulta quasi imbarazzante. Per fortuna, è soltanto un momento. Aomine si raddrizza, e gli dà una pacca così forte che Kise ha paura di venir sbalzato via dal balcone. “Io approvo. Non so cosa pensi di fare, ma tanto Tokyo non fa schifo come Yokohama, per cui ci guadagni comunque. Credo. Senza offesa per Yokohama.”   
“Dubito Yokohama si offenda. Comunque grazie.”

Non ha idea di che ore siano, quando arriva a casa, ma il cielo sta cominciando a riaccendersi dopo una notte senza stelle. Salutati i suoi accompagnatori - Midorima è stato particolarmente gentile questa volta, ad accompagnarlo fino a davanti la porta di casa - non ha nemmeno la forza per cambiarsi: entra in casa e senza accendere la luce si dirige verso camera propria, inciampando nel tragitto contro le sue stesse pantofole, per fortuna senza conseguenze. Quando cade di peso sul letto, e i suoi occhi si chiudono guidati dal torpore, la figura di Kasamatsu riprende forma davanti a sé, dolce, sorridente, tremendamente fuori dal suo personaggio.   
Non potrebbe mai reggere di vedere lo stesso Kasamatsu della realtà. Renderebbe le cose ancora più difficili.   
Yukio lo bacia sulle labbra con un affetto che Kise probabilmente non ha mai ricevuto nemmeno da sua madre. “Dormi,” sussurra al suo orecchio, “starò con te tutta la notte,” e Kise vuole crederci, che lo vedrà al suo fianco finché non riaprirà di nuovo gli occhi e sarà costretto a vivere un altro giorno lontano dall’unica persona che abbia mai amato.  
Spera sia uno degli ultimi.


End file.
